


Help Me Sleep At Night

by EverlarkLover1960



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 46,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10138130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlarkLover1960/pseuds/EverlarkLover1960
Summary: It's been a year since the war and Katniss is just slowly distancing herself from everyone. Watch how Katniss and a certain blue eyed and blond haired boy grow back together





	1. 1 Year

One year.

It's been one year since the war, a year ago people died, Boggs, Cinna, Finnick, Prim... everyone on my side who showed me nothing but kindness was taken from me, the man I started to love was hijacked and couldn't even remember how much he actually loved me, my best friend left me here alone to just sit here watching the day go by, too afraid to sleep as the terrifying nightmares wait for my return. When the war was over Paylor became the new president and has built most of the districts the same as they were but all poor worn out houses were replaced with clean new ones, I personally haven't set foot out of my home and I don't plan to anytime soon I mean why should I? I have no purpose her... I helped win the war, I helped bring freedom but what do I do now? Sit around all day and just starve myself? I should've been the one to die... not Prim, Prim had so much more to experience, so much more learning to do but that was all taken from her by that stupid bomb, the stupid bomb from District 13, the bomb that blew her up while I was looking, my poor little duck.

As I sit on the couch as usual, staring into space, my front door opens but I just think it's Sae coming to clean or bring me food that I don't eat but it's not, it's Haymich with the usual liquor bottle in his hand

"Well, well, well. I see you haven't changed" he grumbles sitting in the brown leather arm chair, I don't answer

"You look like shit" he admits but I still don't listen, he sighs

"You can't just block the world out. That's not how life works, well not for yours"

"Don't talk to me about how life works. This is not living, my mom in district four, my little sister is dead, my best friend abondoned me for a fancy new job. This is not how life is suppose to work" I spit at him and he takes a sip of the golden liquid

"And the boy?" He asks, I look down at my lap

"I don't want to talk about him. He doesn't love me anymore" I reply but he scoffs

"That boy is nothing but in love with him. I don't know why but he is"

"You talk to him?"

"A couple of times. He should be coming home in a few days time. His treatment has started to finally kick in" he explains

"So he's moving back here?" I ask

"Where else will he go?" Haymich scoffs and I fall silent again, why would Peeta come back? Out of all places why come back to twelve? There's nothing here for him, he needs to go to another district, marry a beautiful woman and have children which are two things I can't give him, marriage means kids... well it does in my head and in my head the word children means red flags, who would bring such an innocent life into such a cruel world? I couldn't bare to have a baby only for it to die straight away, that's something I'll never agree to, my mind has been made up. I Katniss Everdeen am not having children or getting married. No one loves me anyways, so I don't have to worry about getting married or having kids.

* * *

 

Haymich left a few minutes later and seeing as it was dark, I had tried to sleep but of course I woke up in the middle of the night screaming my lungs out, the nightmare haunts my mind, replays itself, the mutts attacking and killing everyone I ever loved as president Snow and Coin both gave an evil smirk than an evil laugh, the nightmares are horrible, almost unbareable and I can't stop thinking of all my nightmares, not one good dream comes to mind when I have nightmares, it's always nightmares that fill my mind, there was only one person who could make them go away and he's not here... he is safe from me and in the Capital, seeking his treatment, he deserves better than me.

I lay in bed curled up in a ball cuddling Buttercup for comfort, although I hate this cat he comforts me and in a way he needs comforting, we both haven't gotten over our Prim dying and I don't know if we ever will.

"Katniss dear. You must get out of your bed and eat" Sae states picking up dirty clothes

"I can't... I can't" I croak hugging tighter to Buttercup

"Why don't you go outside to the woods? Go hunt. They took the gates down"

"I don't want to, not today Sae. I just want to rot away in this bed"

"Katniss Violet Everdeen, you get out of that bed, dress and eat or I will do it myself" she says which somehow scares me and I do as I'm told, I dress in a black t-shirt, brown skinny jeans, my hunting boots and my fathers hunting jacket, I walk over to the mirror and look at myself, my clothes bagging around me which proves just how skinny I've gotten but also how hungry I actually am and so before leaving I eat three rounds of breakfast that Sae made before she left, maybe I could get some squirrels or rabbits then I could maybe trade some to the butcher? Yeah, that sounds like a plan.

I take a deep breath in then out and I let go of my arrow, right in the eye, I smirk to myself knowing I haven't lost my hunting skills, I had forgotten just how peaceful it is out here... god I've missed this so much, just hunting by myself and letting go of all my problems just for a little while and it's like my nightmares have disappeared for now, I feel free, I feel like myself again.


	2. The Return

I sit in my usual spot by the lake on the long and soft green grass, thinking about how much I'd love to have my family back... I've started answering Dr Aurelius's calls so that she can help me through this tough stage of the after effect of the war, all we do is I talk to her about the nightmares I've been having so often but I'd also bring up that it's always the same people... Prim, Rue and Peeta which she told me is normal for people like me because I miss them all so much and my mind is trying to tell me that but obviously I'm taking it as that they think all this is my fault but now day by day I feel myself becoming my old self again which makes me in a less depressed state but Dr Aurelius said that it'll go away in a matter of days or weeks which is a relief but I can't help but miss the one person I wouldn't mind seeing... Peeta, I miss his blue eyes, his blond curls, his stocky build, his limp he gets from his prosthetic, his bright smile, his way with words, everything but he's not here to lighten my life and I want him to, I really do.

While I'm still out here I decide that I should do more hunting and so I was able to hunt two more squirrels and one more rabbit. Walking through the town people are rushing back and forth to get where they need to be, I take the familiar turn to the butcher, I enter and the bell above the door rings above my head then the fimiliar butcher walks out with a smile on her face

"Morning Katniss, what did you bring us today?" He asks

"Ten squirrels, one deer and three rabbits" I explain

"Well that works out well, you keep five squirrels, half a deer and one rabbit" he says and I smile

"Thanks Bill. See you next week"

"Looking forward to it" he calls out as I walk out of the shop, I make my walk to the Victors Village but something stops my tracks, why is there a construction site where the bakery is? Why would they build something over where the Mellark bakery once stood? I continue to walk trying to ignore it but it's hard... the only thing around here that Peeta had to remember his family by is getting built on, hasn't he suffered already?. When I enter the gates I freeze, a man is bent over planting a flower around my house, I'm about to scream at him for planting the roses till I realise... this isn't just any man, it's Peeta and it's not just any flower... it's Primrose's

"Peeta..." I can hear my voice cracking as he immediately stands, hands covered in dirt

"I uh thought you weren't coming home till later. I found Primroses by the forest, I thought to plat them for her" he admits, I drop my bow and run up to him, wrapping my arms around his waist to hug him, my tears silently falling, we stay there for god knows how long, our arms around each other but I break away

"Your back?" I smile not processing what's happening

"Of course. No matter how much I could try... I could never leave 12, it's my home" he says

"But the bakery is-"

"Is getting rebuilt, for me" he finishes

"Why didn't you call me?" I ask, he frowns

"You wouldn't answer. First I took it as... you know, that you didn't care for me like you use to" he replies

"Of course I did... I just wasn't at my best, I didn't have anyone" I state

"But your here now and hopefully your here to stay?"

"I'm never leaving, ever" he replies making me hug him again

"Did you maybe want to come over at seven for dinner? I don't know about you but I've learnt how to make a pretty good rabbit stew" I ask, I swear he smiles so big that it'll get stuck like that

"I'd like that. I better go then" he says

"Sure. See you tonight" I reply as he walks to his house, looking over his shoulder with a smile, God damn you Peeta Mellark for stealing my heart and I've only seen you for a few minutes.

I run around my room like a total maniac, I'm trying to find a dress to wear but what?! Finally I find a dress that ties around my neck, it's blue with cute white bow and arrows on it then it shows some of my back... perfect, I redo my braid to become neater then look at myself in the mirror, my scars visible but faded, Katniss Everdeen certainly does not wear dresses but she will tonight to impress the boy with bread. As I stir the stew which I'm struggling with there's a knock on the door, I quickly run over to open it, Peeta stands there with some buns in a basket but his outfit makes him look even more handsome then he already is, he has on a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark blue denim skinny jeans and black timberland boots, after admiring him I let him inside

"I'm so sorry. The stew isn't going how I planned" I admit as he follows me to the kitchen chuckling

"Here let me. I know what it needs" he replies then takes over adding seasonings I didn't even know I had, no wonder my stews always tasted so tasteless...

"You know, you make people like me look extremely terrible at cooking" I start as I set out two bowls with the buns on a plate in between

"Well, you are generally quite terrible at cooking" he admits pouring the stew into our bowls then taking the pot away to sit with me at the table

"First of all, that was mean and second of all for your information I can make very good toast" I admit

"They turn out burnt every time you make them" he says chuckling

"Okah fine. I'm bad at cooking, I'm sure you can teach me" I say making him smile

"Definitely. As long as you don't burn the house down I think we'll be okay" he replies as I bite into the bun but immediately his jokingly insult as the gooey cheese feels my mouth

"Oh my god... I forgot you made these" I say devouring a second one

"I'm glad you like them" he chuckles. The rest of the night he fills me in on his treatment at the Capitol, technically they played real or not real everyday then he'd take a pill in the morning after breakfast and in the evening after dinner which just filters out the venom that's left, he says he needs to clench a hard object if a flashback flashes by but he's getting better and better each day, I him about how I was during all that time and about my nightmares I'd have which is why I wouldn't answer my phone, I told him about how I technically work for the butcher as I hunt each week but I still trade at the Hob for good old times then I tell him about how Greasy Sae and her granddaughter would always visit me to help me come back to the world.

I walk Peeta to the door, dreading for him to go back to his home, as I open the door he steps out to the porch, for a second we lean our heads in but we both turn it into a hug

"I had a nice time tonight. Thanks for not ignoring me, that's what I was expecting" he admits as we break away

"Why?" I ask

"Because... I said those awful things and tried strangling you, twice" he explains sadly

"Of course not, that wasn't you Peeta. This is you, cheerful and positive, this is the Peeta I missed and the Peeta that I want" he gives me a smile

"Just kiss already!" We look over to see Haymich sitting on his porch step

"Well then, maybe we could do this agin tomorrow night?" He suggests

"Of course"


	3. Special Dinner

As the days go on, Peeta and I both spend more and more time together and build up the relationship we once had which meant we started off as friends, as much as I hate it, that was the only thing we thought we're best but I don't want us to be just friends, I want us to be more, I want us to pick up from where we left off before the war but we can't because of the cruel things I had done to him which I deeply regret and of course this is what I get for treating him like he's just a piece of trash, he's not, he has the biggest heart and smile I've seen in my life, he's much more kind than anyone I ever met, he's still kind towards me and I just can't wrap my head around why.

I walk through the town as usual, trading some of my Victor winnings I still get to trade for the things that I haven't seen in a long time, like cherries and watermelon, I can't believe how far we've all gotten from how it use to be. As I finish up with my trading I continue on my walk towards my home but something stops me, Peeta's bakery is getting rebuilt and I see Peeta carrying a plank of wood, two on each shoulder, I gulp as he sets them down and looks over

"Hey Katniss" he smiles as he approaches me

"Hi. The bakery is looking better already" I compliment

"Thanks. I just hope my dad is watching and is proud of me" he admits, a flash of sadness in his eyes

"He will be. I know it, I know I am" I reply then his eyes brighten slightly as he smiles which makes me smile, we start at each other for a while till I clear my throat at how weird I was feeling

"So I guess I should get going. Are you still up for dinner?" I ask

"Of course. Instead of stew I've got a different idea on what to make" he says

"Okay. I'll see you then" I smile and he does too then turns around to continue working on the bakery, instead of going back home I go down another road which has rows of different kind of houses, I stop in front of one of the small two story houses and walk up to the porch then knock on the door, after waiting for a little bit the owner answers and that owner is Delly

"Oh Katniss! Come in!" I walk inside, admiring the home she's living in, her walls are a nice pale blue with a mahogany stair case leading upstairs. I follow her into her lounge where we sit

"So, what brings you here? How are you?" She asks

"Well, I've been good but I've been hoping if you could give me advice..." I trail off

"I'm not good with it but I'm sure I can try" she replies

"Well... okay. When I'm around Peeta, I don't know, I feel weird around him like butterflies in my tummy but we're just friends and I don't know what to think... I just need help" I explain but she just giggles

"Oh gosh Katniss, you've got feelings for him. As in more than a friend" she replies

"But I can't, we're just friends and he only sees me as a friend" I defend knowing these kind of feelings set off red flags,

"That's not what he says, he still cares and very much loves you. Trust me you'll see it soon enough" she replies just as her boyfriend walks in and greets us after giving Delly a kiss, I stay for a little longer and catching up with her till I leave in time before Peeta comes over.

* * *

 

The smell of meat getting cooked is smealt throughout the entire house, I wonder what Peeta is cooking? So I walk into the kitchen watching Peeta make long strings from the pastry he made, what on earth is he cooking?

"What did you say you were making again?" I ask

"Spaghetti Bolognes. My grandma use to make it back when I was little"

"I've never heard of it. It must be really rare" I say

"It was really popular before the dark days, that's what my grandma told me"

"Really?" I ask amazed

"Really. It's extremely good, I bet you'll like it" he says

"Well it smells really good" I smile, just as I go to bring up about what Delly said to me till I hear the front door open and close then the smell of liquor fills the room and I groan

"Well, lookie here. The star-crossed lovers are together" he smirks and I roll my eyes as Peeta chuckles

"We have dinner here every night. Of course you wouldn't have noticed" I state crossing my arms

"Well, I may have" he defends as he sits at the table near by

"Then why have come?" I say plainly not having such a great relationship with Haymich lately

"Because, I haven't had dinner and it smells good but of course it's not you cooking" he smirks taking a swig of his liquor and I roll my eyes, great now that Haymich is here I've missed my chance at asking Peeta about his feelings about me. Later Peeta finishes the meal and it is one of my now favourite foods he's made

"Peeta, this is so good" I compliment as I get more spaghetti in my bowl

"Glad you liked it" he smiles his face turning a little red

"Why don't you two just kiss each other already, you both have that look on your faces that just say you both want each other" Haymich grumbles which makes the whole table silent for the rest of our dinner and dessert.

Finally Haymich leaves not long after dessert which leaves Peeta behind to help me with the dishes, that's when the thought comes to me, I grab all the courage I can to ask him

"Um, Peeta"

"Yeah?"

"Could you stay over? I mean my nightmares have been getting worse and I-I just want you to sleepover even if it's just for tonight, to help me" I ask, at first he looks extremely surprised but then he shows a big smile

"Of course" he says and I bite my lip trying not to smile and so he slept over, I had no nightmares that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm making it that Delly is alive in this version


	4. Fresh Start

It's been a month since I had asked Peeta to stay over that night and now it's been happening more often, not that often but sometimes I'm so scared that I'll have a bad nightmare I ask him and he stays but whenever I closed my eyes I dream of the ocean blue eyes, the ashy blond hair, the stocky form, I dream of Peeta and I, happy and laughing but by the time I wake up he's gone to work on the bakery which is nearly finished.

Throughout my days I'd do the usual, hunt, trade, go to Delly's for a while, go home, have dinner with Peeta and usually just repeat it. I haven't been able to tell Peeta about what I'm feeling and how if feels, I'm just too afraid it'll ruin our amazing friendship, I'm afraid that he won't feel the same, although Delly tells me that I'm just being stupid and that I need to tell him how I feel so he knows but she doesn't know how hard it is, the kind of person Peeta is, I'm not right for him, he can't love me, I've been too cruel to him so he can't possibly like me the way I do with him.

"Now Katniss, how are your pills going?" Dr A asks

"Great, some days are a bit gloomier than others but I feel better than I use to feel"

"Good, good. So tell me, how is Peeta coming along. He hasn't answered his phone" she asks

"Oh, that's because he's out all day rebuilding the bakery and having dinner at mine during the evening" I explain

"Well, I must say you both sound like you're coming along just fine"

"Thanks for helping me Dr. It's been really helpful" I state and she chuckles

"It's not a problem Katniss. Anytime" she replies and we say our goodbyes then hang up, since Delly has gone out of town today I am left alone in my house to just go over my thoughts, maybe I should just tell Peeta, I mean what's the worst that could happen? Peeta is kind and I'm sure if he doesn't love me then he'll brake it down calmly and enough for me to not be upset although the thought of him not loving me isn't what I want it to turn out but if I don't tell him what are the chances that he finds someone else? Which should be for the better in my opinion, I deserve to be alone.

I decided that staying in the house only makes time go slower and so here I am sitting by the beautiful lake, letting the wind take my thoughts, how exactly do I approach Peeta about this? It's not like I can just say 'hey Peeta I like you we should get back together' and I don't know exactly what to say or do? I mean I guess I should talk to him during or after dinner tonight? Hopefully this goes as good as I think because if it goes bad... I just don't know what I'd do.

* * *

 

That night dinner is silent but Peeta and I try to make conversation between each other but I think he can sense how nervous I am and so while we clean the dishes he decides to bring it up

"What was up with you during dinner? You seemed... anxious in a way" he starts and I gulp

"I uh, I, I don't know..." I sigh but he just chuckles

"Of course you do. Tell me, we can solve it together" he smiles

"You promise nothing will change badly between us after I tell you?" I ask

"Promise. Now tell me" he replies drying his hands, I sigh

"Okay so... um, the reason why, um I'm sorry, I can't say it" I sigh and he grabs my shoulders

"It's okay. Just take a deep breath and tell me" he calms me and I nod taking a deep breath

"Peeta... I like you, more than a friend. Now I know I said I wanted us to be friends but I can't help this feeling inside my tummy when I'm around you, you make my days so much better when your around. Know I think I screwed everythi-" he cuts me off, not with words but his lips, I'm shocked at first but I close my eyes and kiss him back, he pulls away and I open my eyes to see him smiling

"I was hoping you felt that way because I've never stopped feeling like that about you Katniss Everdeen" he replies but I just pull my lips to his, this time he pushes be back so that my back is against the kitchen table and my arms go around his neck, who knew kissing ever felt like this?

"Katniss, be mine, be my girlfriend and we can start off to a fresh start" he says on my lips and I smile

"Yes" is all I reply before his lips are on mine again.

* * *

 

As I wake up my long hair falls in front of my face, I push it back behind my ears then I smile remembering last night, Peeta liked me back, I'm Peeta's girlfriend... we're starting fresh. I get dressed for the day then go downstairs to eat breakfast then head out, instead of going hunting straight away I go visit Sae in her clothing store, as the bell rings above my head, Sae walks out from a door and to the counter, she sees me and smiles, I walk over to her and I greet her

"Katniss! How great it is to see you! How've you been?" She asks and I smile

"I've been great. I've got good news"

"What's that?" She asks

"Peeta and I are starting fresh. We're together now" I say and her big contagious smile forms on her and my face

"That's wonderful dear! I always knew you two would eventually find your ways back together, love like both of yours are rare to find" she says and I smile

"Thanks, I'm finally happy as well. Since the war I thought I'd never be able to smile again... till Peeta came back" I reply

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie" she happily compliments

"Thanks Sae. I also need to thank you, I mean if it weren't for you then I'd most likely be dead right now" I thank

"It's no problem dear. Make sure to just live your life, the world is much more better and had changed, it's safe now" I smile at her not knowing what to answer, we both greet one another a goodbye and I continue my way to the woods, the one place that I feel myself and the only place that reminds me of my dad... I wish he were still here... to see how much I've grown... I bet he would've loved Peeta, a little cautious seeing as he would've been a merchant and I'm his first daughter... but he would've warmed up straight away.

I sit in my usual spot just listening to the wind blow through the trees which leafs are overlapping each other letting rays of sunlight in and creates shadows, as I enjoy myself I hear a twig snap, my head snaps behind me but I see Peeta standing there, harmless, he chuckles then comes to sit next to me

"I see why you come out here... it's beautiful" he admits and I smile

"I know, my dad and I use to come here every morning before the peacekeepers would wake up" I sigh laying my head on his shoulder

"He sounds like a great man" he replies

"He was... he always saw the good in people, even Snow which I didn't understand, still don't" I start to explain

"Although we were poor my dad always made sure Prim and I went to bed with empty tummys which was almost every night. He was so brave and was determined to survive but not just for himself but for his family" I add

"Sounds like someone I know" Peeta smiles and I roll my eyes straddling his lap

"You don't have to flatter me Mr"

"Well, get use to it because I'm going to flatter you everyday" he replies playing with my braid

"Your sure I'm the one you really want? It's not too late to say no" I admit but he just laughs

"I meant what I said Katniss, I love you and I know you don't have to say it back but I want you to know that okay?" He says and I nod joining our lips together

"How'd I ever deserve you?" I sigh

"Well you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and you're brave" he then starts kissing my neck

"And caring" lower down my neck

"And loving" even lower all the way till he reaches where my neck ends then kisses his way back up and to my lips

"You know... I could get use to this" I smile on his lips making him laugh which makes me happy, then the whole day Peeta and I talk, smile and laugh but most of all we kiss, a lot.


	5. Unexpected Visit

"Am I doing it right?" I ask cracking the two eggs into a seperate bowl then the other mixture, Peeta walks over and chuckles

"I don't think Delly will want tiny eggshells in her birthday cake" he smirks and I groan in frustration now seeing bits of tiny eggshells floating in the egg

"Why is cooking so hard?" I complain

"Oh come on! It's so easy!" He encourages

"Well you've been doing it since you could fricken hold things" I exaggerate making him chuckle

"Okay, you can go get two cups of flour while I get the eggshells out" he smiles and I nod moving over to the bag of flower then I look at the cups which have the measurements

"Hey Peeta" I say

"Yeah?"

"There's no two cup size" I inform but he just smiles shaking his head

"That means get two one cups of flour" he explains

"Ohhhhhh, I knew that..." I trail off but he just chuckles, I decide to be annoying so I get a hand full of flour then throw it at him, he freezes then turns around

"Did you really just throw flour at me?" He says moving his feet towards me, I secretly grab an egg from the carton when he's not looking then hide it behind my back

"Maybe..." I smile stepping back then revealing the egg

"Any closer and this egg goes in those pretty blond curls" I warn

"You'll regret it if you do" he also warns, I obviously take that as a challenge so I lure him towards me

"Okay I won't..." I trail off and as he gets close enough I smash it on his head, a playful grin shows up on his face

"You're going to regret that" he says stepping away and back into the kitchen but when he comes back he has the whole flour bag with him, oh no, before I can run I've been showered in white soft flour

"Oh. My. God. Peeta!" I scream but smiling

"I told you that you'd regret it" he smirks, so that's how it's going to be huh?

"Okay. This means you're going down" I warn but he just chuckles, I grab all I can from the kitchen and before I know it Peeta and I are covered in flour, milk, sugar, everything we were using for the cake but now Peeta has me backed against the wall, both of us panting, he puts the loose hair from my braid behind my ear and we look into each other's eyes, his face is covered in flour and eggs dripping from his head, our lips eventually connect and I'm kissing him, hungerily, I start playing with his hair but feel the eggs stringy texture and just as it starts to get more heated there's a knock on the door making me groan, breaking away

"I'll start to clean up" Peeta says walking back into the kitchen and so I make my way, expecting Haymich but it's the least person I expect

"Gale..." I say in a hushed voice, not believing my eyes

"Hey Katnip, can I come in?" He asks, is that really a good idea? I mean Gale and Peeta both in the same room?

"Um... I don't know" I admit and he frowns

"Why not? Having a party or something?" He asks

"Hey Katniss, we'll need more flour maybe we shoul-" Peeta's smile is wiped off his face when he sees Gale, oh god... only now Gale notices both of us covered in different ingredients

"Oh, I didn't know he was here" he said quite bitter making me sigh

"Please don't, come inside so we can talk and so you and Peeta don't fight and make a scene" I beg which makes him come in. We sit at the table, Peeta next to me then Gale across from me

"I came here... to see if you wanted to come to two with me. Just you and I" Gale speaks up and I feel Peeta tense so I put my hand in his lap making him relax a little

"Gale... I can't, this is my home. Peeta's here" I admit and I look at Peeta making him smile

"I can see. He's always had your heart since day one. Well done Peeta. You won" Gale bitterly chuckles

"She's not a prize to be won Gale. All I done was be there for her the best I could"

"And I wasn't? Huh Baker Boy?" He taunts making Peeta's hands into a fist

"Gale stop. That's not what he meant" I defend

"Oh so suddenly your defending him? It's not like you two are together again" he scoffs, there's complete silence

"Oh come on Katniss! Really?!" He says and I know this is making Peeta even more angry

"Peeta. Go upstairs and have a shower, we've got things to go over" I kindly state, he nods then kisses me on the lips before leaving, once he's out of ear shot I speak up

"Are you fucking crazy?!" I whisper/yell

"Oh come on Katniss, why are you getting so worked about this?"

"Because! Believe it or not Peeta and I are together now! You need to accept it! You can't go insulting him and make him lash out because believe me you don't want that happening" I warn making his sit back in his chair

"Fine. If this is what you want, I won't stop you" he spits then before I know it he's leaving, that went exactly how I thought.

* * *

 

"Katniss..." Peeta trails off as we lay in bed

"Yeah?" I sigh happily

"Did you miss Gale?" He asks and I sit up to look at him

"Seriously? Of course not. When I was with you I totally forgot, I mean at one point yeah but my mind always wandered off to thoughts about you again" I explain making him smile, then I think of something

"Hey Peeta... why don't you move in here with me?" I suggest and he looks at me surprised

"Really? I mean that's a huge step" he nervously replies making me chuckle

"Of course, you practically live here already, I mean you've literally got most of your clothes here, plus we've been together for five months now. Why not move in with each other" I explain and I swear the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face appears making me smile to

"I love you so much and I know that you're not rea-"

"I love you too Peeta. Geez I've been wanting to say that for ages" I reply making his smile even bigger, if that's even possible

"How did I get so lucky?" He asks still smiling

"Maybe because you're a good person and you deserve it" I reply making him chuckle

"You're the only person who can make me happy Katniss" he says making me smile and kiss him again

"You're the one person that makes me happy Peeta" I reply then kiss him once again.

* * *

 

As I take the rabbit out from the snare I set it back up, a crunching noise is heard and I look to where it was coming from... its Gale

"What are you doing here" I say not happy seeing him, not after what happened yesturday

"Came to the woods before leaving to go back to two" he explains then I stuff the rabbit and walk past him and he stops me

"I'm sorry. About yesturday..." he trails off as my back is still facing him

"I'm not the one you should be apologising to" I spit without looking at him then I continue to walk into the town and to the butcher, he thinks I'm just going to forgive him just like that? Cause that's not happening, not by a long shot, I know Peeta will though because he's not stubborn and he's more forgiving unlike me but that's what I love about him, Gale is lucky he's not injured, I was surprised that Peeta kept his flashbacks under control because I know I wouldn't have, I would've snapped but of course Peeta is better then that, much better then that.

I watch as Peeta draws in his book, my legs stretched out on his lap, his tongue sticks out from the corner as he concentrates

"You know. Gale came to see me in the bakery today" he says in the silence

"Yeah. He found me in the woods, I was so mad when he tried apologising to me" I admit as I pop another grape in my mouth, Peeta chuckles

"You're not you if that doesn't get angry" he replies as he draws

"Yeah, yeah. What'd he say?" I ask

"Just that he's extremely sorry and if we could be friends, I said sure, we're good now" he explains

"Well. I'm not going to forgive him" I stubbornly state making him shake his head chuckling

"Of course you won't"


	6. The Old Panem

Peeta and I sit by the lake enjoying the Summer breeze, it's extremely hot today and we decided to go to the lake, it's been two months since the Gale incident and I still haven't gotten over it yet... I know I'm just overreacting but when it comes to people I love, I get really defensive and I won't stand by just so I can see them being hurt. Since then Peeta and I have still been living with each other and my house now feels less lonely now that Peeta is here, we've turned the downstairs bedroom into an art studio for Peeta to do in his spare time if I'm not around and I am now sharing my drawers and closet, I have to admit that it gets some time to get use to but now I can't even imagine what it'd be like if he didn't live with me.

I soon start to get bored of just sitting here and then get an idea, without talking and with all the courage I can muster I start to undress and when I look at Peeta his face is bright red and he's looking away, what a gentlemen

"Come on let's go swimming" I say with a smile on my face

"Are you sure? I mean what if someone sees?" He asks still looking away

"Who cares, we're only swimming" I reply but he's still looking away

"You can look at me you know" I add chuckling

"I can't... I'm too embaressed to admit it to you..." he trials off finally looking at me

"Embaressed about what?" I ask and he sighs

"I... can't swim" he embaressingly admits and I giggle

"Well then, I guess you'll have to learn" I smile, he sits on the blanket thinking for a few moments till he finally stands up and starts getting undressed down to his boxers, he starts walking into the water till it's up to his hips

"Come on, come further" I say swimming further

"If you feel it getting deeper, just relax and do this" I add showing him a beginner swimming move and he nods, he walks in deeper and deeper till he's swimming over to me

"See how hard was that?" I smile and he chuckles

"Yeah, yeah. No wonder people love swimming so much" he smiles making me roll my eyes as he suddenly starts doing pro swimming, is the Peeta Mellark better than me at swimming? Well I'll be damned...

"Geez, what are you? Some kind of pro now" I say quite jealous but of course I won't admit it to him but he just chuckles swimming towards me

"Oh come on... at least you're still pro at hunting" he smirks and I just roll my eyes

"What are you getting at Mellark?" I say with a raised eyebrow as he pulls me to him without any word and his lips are connected with mine without even second guessing my hands go to his wet blond curls and my legs wrap around his waist as I feel him walk out of the water and lay me down on the blanket as we kiss in the wide open forest, his hands remain still on my hips till I grow impatient

"You can touch me you know" I sigh as he kisses my neck and I feel him cup my breasts through my bra, it's weird I'll admit... just the feeling of someone's hands in a privet place but of course if it had to be someone it can only be Peeta, this is his sacred ground now, his lips soon go back on mine but too soon his hands leave their place and he slowly breaks away

"Why'd you stop?" I ask

"Because... I uh I got excited and I would've been able to control myself" he blushes as I look down to see the bulge in his boxers which makes me crack up laughing at the awkward situation, after I finish my laughing fit we get dressed, poor Peeta it makes me smile at how gentlemen like of him it was to stop himself, knowing I'm not ready yet, why can't all men be like him?.

* * *

 "Hey, what's that your reading?" Peeta asks as he gets into bed

"Something about the old Panem, did you know Panem use to be called a place called America?" I admit totally fascinated

"Oh yeah, I think I remember my grandma saying that in her stories" he replies and I smile

"And District 12 use to be called a place called West Virginia, and the Capitol use to be a place called Colorado, how interesting" I reply and he just chuckles

"Never knew you were a reader" he smiles

"I wasn't till Delly let me borrow it, I might have to buy it, it's very good" I admit folding the corner page so I remember where I was and put it on my bed side table and shut the lamp off, I turn so I'm laying on Peeta's chest and sigh shutting my eyes for a moment

"Katniss?"

"Mmmm?" I mumble

"Would you ever marry me? At the right time?" He asks and I hear his heart beating rapidly making me smile

"Of course, is it even a question?" I reply making him chuckle

"Can you tell me stories? About how you loved me back when we were kids?" I ask

"Yeah of course, well I remember looking across the schoolyard everyday thinking to myself, that's her, that's the women I'll love forever and ever, I'd go home and tell my father about Katniss Everdeen, the girl who stole my heart, the girl I swear I'll marry some day..." as he continues to tell the story I start slowly drifting off just hearing his loving words tell me how he felt and still feels, I fall asleep with a smile on my face and I had one of the best dreams I've had in a while.

* * *

 

**Peeta**

I wake up bright and early, looking at the beautiful women laying on the bed with her mouth open slightly, I smile and walk over only to place a soft kiss on her forehead then I write her a note which is left on the kitchen counter then I head out the door, the humid morning air hitting me as I make the walk into town to open up the bakery, I was able to get a few employees to work with me three men and two women, one of the girls and one of the boys is at the counter while the rest of us are in the back baking. I arrive at the bakery and unlock the front door flipping the _closed_ sign to _open_ , I go behind the counter and through the back, tying my Mellark Bakery apron on, I set the wooden chairs off their places which were on the matching wooden tables as one by one my employers start showing up and soon enough the bakery starts filling with customers.

"Next please" I say from behind the counter and it's a man maybe around thirty? And has what looks to be a six year old girl with her red hair in two plaits

"How can I help you sir" I smile

"Do you have any choc chip cookies? Those are Lucy's favourites" he asks and I smile down at the little girl

"Small or big?" I ask her

"Big one!" She squeals making her father smile lovingly down at her and I smile at her grabbing a cookie with a napkin and leaning over the counter and give her the cookie

"Thank you Mr!" She beamed and I chuckled

"Anything else?" I ask

"Yeah, do you have anymore of that raisin bread?" He asks

"We sure do. Two loafs or one?" I ask

"Two please" he replies and I nod grabbing the black plastic tongs and putting two loafs of raisin bread in their seperate brown paper bags and I put it on the counter, the man searches for his money but his money doesn't count up to the amount which makes him curse under his breath

"It's fine. This is on the house" I smile

"No it's okay. We can come back another time" he says starting to take his daughters cookie

"No really, I don't mind. I've already got more money then I need so loosing a few dollars won't do anything" I reply and he looks at me thankfully, handing his daughters cookie back which makes her smile even brighter than before

"You're very kind boy. We need more people like you" he says taking the two loafs and for the whole day I'm in a happy mood which makes Katniss happy when I got home.


	7. District Four

It's been two years since Peeta and I have been together and they have been the best two years of our relationship, throughout the two years District 12 started to gradually become a better place to live, we are still the coal district but we have better safety precautions and the men earn more then they would've had. President Paylor also got married, Peeta and I couldn't make it because we knew that we would've been able to stay in the Capitol because we still haven't gotten over the war and the Games but she was kind about it and said she understands but we sent her our thanks along with wedding presents for her and her newly wedded husband so instead of going to the Capitol, Haymich, Peeta and I sat around to watch it on television and it looked amazing, Paylor looked amazing in it as well, I'm so happy at how far we've all come from the Games and the war, this world is a better place to live in now that the Games are gone and our president isn't so evil, Peeta and I don't have to be afraid to be happy, we can live happy and peaceful lives together.

I look through all the drawers in my room, panicking, where is it?! It was in that box but it's gone, no... I lost it, the pearl Peeta gave me is gone, out of all the things I could've lost it had to be the pearl

"Hey, what's wrong? I could hear you from downstairs?" Peeta asks

"I lost it Peeta... I lost the pearl you gave me, it was right in there and it's gone" I panic

"Katniss, it's okay... just breathe, we'll find it okay?" He comforts rubbing my shoulders

"If it makes you feel any better... I made cinnamon buns and cheese buns" he adds and I smile, hugging him

"Thanks Peeta... you always know how to make me feel better" I sigh and he chuckles

"As long as your happy" he smiles pulling me close

"The happiest" I reply and just as we go to kiss the phone starts to ring, I follow Peeta downstairs and he answers it

"Hello? Peeta speaking" he answers and his face falls

"Yes... thank you. We'll be there" he listens to whoever it is and he's nodding

"Yeah I'll tell her. Okay bye" he then hangs up and slowly turns around, a pained look on his face

"Peeta, what's wrong? Who was that?" I ask

"That was Annie..." he sighs

"Katniss, it's your mom. She had a heart attack and she's in hospital"

* * *

 

"Katniss calm down. She'll be okay" Peeta says as the train starts to slow down

"I hope your right. Because she's all the family I'll have left" I reply and he sighs taking my hand. When the train stops Peeta picks up our bags and we walk out, as I look around I see someone I haven't seen since the war

"Annie?" I smile, she looks... better and has a two year old on her hip

"Hi Katniss. You look so much better since the war" she replies smiling

"And who's this?" I ask

"This is Flynn, he looks like his dad doesn't he?" She smiles and I nod, I must be getting teary eyed because Peeta comes in

"How are things Annie?" He asks

"Great! Flynn is walking and talking, well trying too" she chuckles and Peeta smiles

"Do you mind if I hold him?" He asks, Annie nods and she gives Flynn to Peeta, he whines a little but soon becomes interested in his blonde curls

"Follow me, you two will be staying with me for the time being" she smiles and we follow her to a motorised machine

"It's from the Capitol, it's a car... it's really popular. Aren't these in twelve?" She asks strapping Flynn in a special seat

"Sometimes but people mostly walk and we don't go anywhere that special or far in need for a car" I admit hopping into a seat at the front and Peeta in the back

"Well, it's great to have and it comes in handy a lot. You guys should buy one" she says

"Maybe..." I say as she starts to drive, all I want to do now is see my mother and know that she's okay...

* * *

 

I walk into the hospital, Peeta by my side and holding my hand, we get to the reception table and the woman's eyes widen

"Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark. How can I help you"

"I'm here to visit my mom Lucy Everdeen" I state

"Of course, her room is on the third floor, room 207" she replies and I give her a nod, Peeta and I get into the nearest elevator and I press the 3 button

"You know... there's quite a lot of things to do here. Maybe we could have a look around after we visit your mom, maybe buy her a get well present? Or we coul-" Peeta suggest

"Look Peeta. Now's not the time to explore. My mom is in hospital so just, stop for a minute, that'll help a lot" I snap cutting him off and after I said this he has this look on his face like I just kicked a puppy and he nods, jeez I'm doing it again, I'm shutting him out... before I can talk to him the elevator doors open and I start walking down the halls till I reach door 207, I open it and walk in, there she is... my mother with an oxygen mask on, asleep. I walk closer to her bedside and her eyes slowly open and they light up, she lifts the mask off

"You came?" She croaks

"Of course I did. You're my mother" I smile

"And your here too" she smiles at Peeta and he gives a small smile and a nod

"How are you feeling?" I ask

"I've been better. They've been giving me medication to take and they say I may need surgery" she replies and I sigh, sounds good so far

"You don't have to stand at that wall you know. You can come closer" mom chuckles

"It's okay. I'll just uh... get some coffee" he says and walks out

"Okay what happened between the two of you? I know the look when a couple have been fighting" mom says and I sigh

"Well, on the way up her in the elevator I kinda snapped at him because he was suggesting to explore four and all but I snapped at him" I admit

"Oh Katniss... you know I'm fine and there's nothing wrong with enjoying yourself here. I'm safe and I'll be okay but I'm not going to let you be stressed enough to ruin your relationship with him. Do you want to make it work?" She asks

"Of course I do, I love him" I admit

"Then let him in Katniss, if you want it to work then let him in. Loosen the reigns a bit, the Games are gone and so is the war, live your life for once" she replies and I smile at her

"You should get some sleep, it's a big day tomorrow" I smile and she nods putting her oxygen mask back on and I sigh, thinking about what she said... live my life, that sounds nice and maybe I can live my life.

As my mom sleeps and I read my book, Peeta plays a game with cards by himself, I sigh shutting the book causing him to look up

"I'm sorry... for yesturday. I don't like it when we fight Peeta" I sigh

"It's fine" he mumbles but I don't buy it, I walk over and sit on his lap

"It's not fine Peeta. I hurt you by snapping and I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. I really am, can you forgive me? Your sorry girlfriend that you love so much" I pout and he smiles

"How can I not forgive my girlfriend that I love so much" and we kiss, it feels like forever since we've kissed

"What's this your playing?" I ask

"It's a game I learnt in the Capitol when I was going through treatment, one of the doctors would play it with me, it's called solitaire, I mean it's a one player game but he taught me how to play and in a way it kept me sane in that place" he explains

"Can you teach me?" I ask and he chuckles

"Sure"


	8. Four Months

I help Annie around the house as Peeta went into town for a present for my mom which I didn't snap at him for. Annie lives in a house that is kind of away from town, it's nice because the beach is right outside, it's got two stories but it has a beach theme to it and it makes you relaxed, she has photos here and there of the growing Flynn from the past three years, my favourite one is when he must've been one or something and he's standing up laughing at the camera dressed in a cute button up shirt, pants and a cap, in the photo he looks so much like Finnick it's like you're looking into his eyes, he'll always be remembered and Flynn will know his dad as a hero who saved my life.

"So have you and Peeta talked about the M word?" She gigglesand I smile

"Not that much, we both agreed that it'll happen but we haven't really talked about when..." I reply

"You want it to happen don't you?" She smirks making me roll my eyes

"Enough about my love life, what about you? Will you ever start seeing anyone?" I ask as she folds the washing at the table

"No... Flynn is the only man I'll need. I'm a way it'll feel like I betrayed Finnick and that this man is raising his kid when he didn't even get to see him, yet alone raise him with me so dating and marriage is off limits for me" she explains

"Annie..."

"Yeah?" She asks folding one of Flynns shirts

"Um... how do you know when to you know... get intimate with someone?" I ask making her giggle

"I'm surprised you two haven't done anything like that yet" she smiles and I feel my whole face heat up

"I want to... I want to try it but I just don't want to get pregnant" I sigh

"Oh Katniss. There are things you can take you know" she says

"Really? How do you get them?" I ask

"You just need to go to your doctor and they'll give them to you. Jee, Peeta is going to be surprised and proud" she giggles

"About what?" I jump as Peeta has now entered the room

"About how far Katniss has come" Annie winks at me making me roll my eyes

"Of course I am. Hey Katniss, do you want to have a walk on the beach with me?" He asks

"Um, sure" I smile

"Not like that Katniss, borrow one of my sundresses" Annie smirks

"I think I'm fine"

"Katniss Cecelia Everdeen. Get your but up there and change, jeans and a shirt is not suitable wear for the beach" Annie demands dragging me upstairs, what is up with her? Why is it so important that I change?. As we enter her room she starts searching through her closet till she pulls out a thin white sundress

"Put this on. No arguments" and so I do, it comes up to mid thigh which makes me feel little about myself but it's a very pretty dress with cotton spaghetti straps

"Perfect! Now one more thing" she then starts to take out my braid, letting my hair flow just above my waist

"You look amazing! Come on!" She squeals, leaving me barefooted as we go downstairs, Peeta looks up from colouring in with Flynn to look at us

"Wow... you really suit dresses" he admits making me blush

"Go on that walk you love birds" Annie says shooing is out of the house, we join hands and start our walk along the beach

"We haven't talked much about our future" he finally speaks

"Yeah... I mean we're like what? 20?" I say

"Well... can you be completely honest with me?" He asks and I nod

"Is there a chance you'd say yes if I proposed?" He asks

"Of course. I love you a lot" I reply and that's when he gets on his knee and I gasp, this explains a lot, why he's been acting nervous and why Annie dressed me up

"Katniss, we've been through two hunger games, a war and somehow we're still us... after everything we've been through we've managed to come back to each other. I love you so much Katniss and I'd do everything I can to protect you so I know you hate big speeches and so Katniss Cecelia Everdeen, will you marry me?" He proposes, marry him? That means children one day... but I love him, I know my answer

"Yes, I'll marry you Peeta" I smile and he pulls out a ring from his pocket and it makes my eyes tear up, on the silver band is the pearl I thought I lost sourrounded by tiny diamonds, it's beautiful... he slips it onto my ring finger and stands, I don't hesitate when I grab his face and put his lips on mine

"I love you" I whisper on his lips

"And I love you" he replies and we kiss again, god I love this man

* * *

 

"How you holding up mom?" I ask entering her hospital room

"Getting better. My meds are helping a lot. Where's Peeta?" She asks

"His in the cafe getting us some breakfast" and she looks at my hand with the ring on it and smiles brightly

"Oh Katniss. I'm so happy for you! How exciting!" She excitedly states and I give her a big smile

"Isn't it beautiful?" I show the ring to her as she inspects it

"We plan to have it in July" I explain

"Really? That's four months away" she replies

"Well we don't want a big wedding and so it'll be pretty simple. Will you come? You should be better by then" I ask

"I wouldn't miss it for anything" she smiles and I hug her

"I wish Prim were still here... and your father. So he could walk you two down the isle" she starts to tear up and I grab her hand

"I know mom, I do too but I know that they'd want us to just keep living, like you told me the other day" I comfort

"Do you think you two would be having kids after you are married?" She asks and I shrug

"I know he does but I don't know if I do" I honestly reply

"Well if you do decide then make sure it's because you want it okay?" She sternly says, I nod

"And before you leave to go back to twelve, go into my house and take the wedding dress that I married your father in, I want you to wear it, for me and your father" she says

"Of course I will. I've always loved that dress" I smile and she smiles too just as Peeta walks in with three blueberry muffins

"Here you are Lucy. Don't take big bites though" Peeta chuckles making my mom also to chuckle

"I'm happy to welcome you to the family" she beams making Peeta smile

"Thank you. I believe Katniss told you when it is to be held, I know it's very soon but we just can't wait that long for next Summer" he replies

"It's fine. I'll be able to see my daughter marry. That's all I care about" she admits

"That's great. You can come to 12 with Annie and Flynn" he says sitting down on a chair and I sit on his lap

"Will I need to buy any wedding presents?" She asks

"No it's okay mom, we just want to celebrate" I reply

"Too late. I've already decided to give a wedding present" she stubbornly replies making me roll my eyes

"I see where that stubbornness comes from" Peeta chuckles and I laugh, I love him so much.

 

* * *

 

Peeta and I have now been in four for a week and my mom is discharged from the hospital as she has improved her health, now Annie, Flynn and my mom are seeing us off as we are to get on our train back to twelve

"You two look after one another" Annie sniffs

"We will, you'll come to the wedding won't you?" I ask

"Of course we will. Wouldn't miss it" she smiles and I hug her once more then I hug my mother

"I'll miss you mom. Don't forget, healthy and if you ever have a day where you feel lonely then come to twelve and stay a few nights with me and Peeta okay?" I say

"Of course sweetheart. You've got the dress right?" She asks and I smile

"Yes. It's in my luggage" I reply

"Okay good. You be safe and don't forget... don't be afraid to live okay?" Mom says and I roll my eyes

"Alright mother. I heard the first time" I chuckle, then the train toots signalling for people to board

"See you soon" I wave to them before Peeta and I both board the train

"I can't wait to make you my wife" he smiles as we take a spare seat

"And I can't wait to be your wife" I reply as the train starts to move, I can't wait to be married to this man in just a matter of four months.


	9. Planning

I wake up with Peeta's arm around my waist, it's our wedding in less then a month and we've both been exhausted planning, staying up till two in the morning... this whole thing is tiring us out but on July 28th we'll be husband and wife, Peeta convinced me to actually invite Gale to the wedding and it's up to him now if he wants to come, will he come though? Not that I care only if he doesn't care though, if he pulls his head from his ass then I might consider being a friend to him. A while ago I took Annie's advice and went to my doctor and started to go on the pill which means on our honeymoon... Peeta and I will become intimate for the first time and I want it to be perfect.

"I'm so excited! It'll be the best day of your life!" Delly smiles

"I know. We're both excited" I reply

"Can I ask you something? It's really personal?" I ask

"Of course" she says sipping on her tea

"What does it feel like? You know... to do it?" I ask which just makes her giggle at how embarrassed I am about it, believe it or not but I don't know much about it other then where things go

"Well... it hurts quite a bit and it may be a little awkward but as they start to move it feels much better. Wait you and Peeta haven't slept together yet? And you were together for two years?" She asks, I shake my head

"Wow... I don't know who you do it. Aspecially with someone like Peeta" she giggles but I roll my eyes

"Oh please. He's always so scared to put his hand up my shirt yet alone make the first move" I reply and she laughs

"You both are a quite amusing pair" Delly admits making me roll my eyes

"I better get going. I promised Peeta I'd drop by to the bakery to drop off things he left at home" I reply

"Okay. Have fuunnn" she giggles and I just roll my eyes and leave.

* * *

 

I walk through the bakery and the sight I see makes me smile brightly, Peeta says something that makes a little red headed girl laugh, I walk over then stand next to Peeta

"You came. Katniss this is Lucy and that's her dad Greg" he introduces

"Its a pleasure Miss Everdeen" Greg greets and I smile, I look down at Lucy who has bright blue eyes

"You know my mom's name is Lucy"

"Really? Maybe we could be friends" she giggles

"Of course. You'll be coming to our wedding so you'll get to meet her" Peeta chuckles

"Can mommy and my brother and sister come?" She asks

"Of course!" I reply and she looks up to her father beaming, we say our goodbyes to them and they leave, I follow Peeta into the backroom all the way to the storage room

"Who were they?" I smile

"A regular customer here. Lucy is four and always wants my big chocolate cookies I make" he replies with a bright smile

"She's cute. I can tell she really likes you..." I admit helping him stack things

"Katniss. I know that I've brought it up that I've wanted kids but I know you're not ready and if I'm completely honest neither am I... but hopefully one day we could" he explains

"I don't know if I can keep that Peeta... I'm not capable of that" I reply honestly and for a split second a glint of sadness is in his eyes but it goes just as fast as it came

"I know Katniss. I still love you. It's not going to make me love you any less" he says kissing my forehead

"I know... I'm sorry Peeta" I sigh

"Don't apologise Katniss. It's your choice" he replies

"Why do you have to be such a gentlemen?" I ask wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist

"You don't know the affect you have on people, you know" he smiles but I roll my eyes and place my lips on his, as we kiss I feel him lift me so that my legs go around his waist, well this is new... he then leans me against a nearby cupboard then starts kissing my neck... wow... this feels so good

"Peeta..." I sigh

"Um... Mr Mellark?" I quickly push him away and see that the new teenage employer is standing there

"Uh. Yes Susan?" Peeta asks clearing his throat

"I just come here to say that there's no one at the register and I remember seeing you and Miss Everdeen come in here and I just thought you were storing..." she trails off

"Yes well, I'll be out in a minute. You can cover for me" he instructs and she nods, when she leaves I facepalm

"Oh my god! That was so embaressing" I groan making Peeta chuckle

"I'll see you back at home. If I were you I'd go so I don't get lost in kissing you again" he smirks and I roll my eyes

"Whatever" I smirk back then kiss his cheek

"See you tonight" I add then I leave and make the walk back home

* * *

 

"Peeta Mellark! You are not wearing that at our wedding!" I state

"Why? This is a very... unique suit" he replies

"Peeta, that thing is ripping and you haven't worn that since you were a teenager" I reply

"I guess your right. Do you know if this district has a shop that sells suits?" He asks taking off his button up shirt revealing his well worked on body, Peeta has definetly worked hard these past years and might I say that he has succeeded

"There's bound to be, I'm sure" I reply as he walks around in just his boxers, just as I walk up to kiss him the door bell goes off, I throw the suit on the bed after looking to Peeta and say

"Put some clothes on" then I continue to walk downstairs all the way to the front door and when I open it the biggest smile grows on my face, it's my mom, Annie and Flynn

"Oh my god! Hi guys!" I say totally surprised and I let them in

"We thought seeing as it's a few weeks till the wedding, we'll have a head start on getting here" Annie replies

"Plus we thought you'd need the extra hands on the last minute planning" mom adds just as Peeta comes down fully clothed, thankfully

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you guys till it was closer to the wedding" Peeta says coming to my side

"Yeah, well we wanted to help around and help with any last minute planning" mom admits

"Okay well we're just about done but I guess we could use extra hands. Where will you be staying?" Peeta asks

"It's okay. Katniss's mom can have the room she use to sleep in and I find somewhere else for Flynn and I to stay" Annie smiles

"No... you two stay in her room. I don't mind really, she wouldn't want us living like this" mom sighs and I can tell that she means it

"Are you sure Katniss?" Annie asks still unsure

"Of course Annie. I know that's what she'd want" I reply and she smiles

"Thank you. All of you, for making my life easy. I know he'd really appreciate and be proud of you. Aspecially you Katniss and Peeta" she explains

"I'll go get some luggage" she adds giving me Flynn, Peeta and mom leave to help and I hold out the child who is sucking on his fist, what do I do?

"Ummm, hello?"

"Kawiss" he gurgles

"How do you know me?" I ask but he babbles on in toddler language and without thinking I hold him on my hip and just for a moment I feel a sense of closure and think that this is what it'd feel like to have a child but it all disappears just as fast

"That's a good look for you" I turn around to see my mom

"Um, thanks" I reply

"Have you and Peeta talked about your future together?" She asks

"You mean if we'll have kids? Because yes we have and we've both agreed we're not ready"

"What do you feel about it though?" Mom asks as we go into the backyard so Flynn can play with his toys, mom and I sit on the steps and I sigh

"If I'm completely honest, I don't know if I'll ever even have children" I admit making my mom chuckle

"What's so funny?" I ask

"Nothing, I'll tell you when you figure it out" she teases

"Figure what out?" I asks getting impatient

"Well, that's for you to find out" she replies, I hate it when people do that...

* * *

 

Peeta and I sit with Annie and my mom at the table planning the rest of our wedding, we've decided that we'll have the ceremony in the meadow before sunset then after that we'll have the party in our town square, Peeta will go home and as tradition we will do a toasting then we will leave to go on our honeymoon which we haven't decided to go yet.

"So have any of you thought on where to go for your honeymoon?" Annie asks writing things down

"Not yet. Everywhere is just too public and we don't want to be bothered" I reply

"I know the perfect place!" She says

"Where?" I ask

"Okay so, Finnicks family own this beach home on this island and not many people know that it exists, it'll be just you two. What do you think?" I look to Peeta, a little unsure and he smiles at me

"Are you sure it's okay?" I ask

"Of course I am! Now all we need to do is the guest list, who would you like to invite?" She asks, Peeta and I tell her all the people we want to invite, which isn't much people

"What about Gale?" My mom says making me scoff

"I am never inviting that low life to my wedding"

"Oh come on Katniss. I'm sure Peeta has forgiven him for whatever he's done" mom replies

"Katniss, we can just invite him and if he doesn't turn up the who cares but if he does, then that's great" Peeta explains making me groan

"Fine. Invite him but I won't speak to him" I stubbornly reply making Peeta chuckle and he kisses my cheek, he's lucky that I love him this much.


	10. The Wedding

Okay Katniss just relax, be calm it's just your wedding day so don't vomit. I look at myself in the long length mirror... my hair in its normal braid but more neater and a flower crown to suit the summer look, my dress shows my back till halfway, long sleeves made of pretty white lace and my shoes are of course my brown knee hunting boots seeing as no one will really see my feet. I've been waiting anxiously for this month to finally come and not just because I'll be marrying Peeta in front of everyone but because after the wedding is over Peeta and I will be leaving to that island in four for three weeks and it's also when I'll become intimate with him... but I don't really know how. As I fix my veil Haymich stands in the door way with a smirk and his arms crossed

"What?" I say

"Nothing. Just never thought I'd ever see Katniss Everdeen in a wedding dress" he chuckles

"I'm not all gone" I reply lifting up my dress to reveal my boots

"Effie isn't going to be happy" he admits but I just shrug

"It's my wedding. My choice" I state making him sadly smile

"You know... even though I don't act like it but you and Peeta mean a lot to me. You two are the closest thing I've had in a while. I'm glad you're both happy" he explains and I can't help but to hug him, I'm not normally this sappy but neither is Haymich but this day is okay to be sappy

"They're ready for us. Are you ready to leave?" He asks and I nod. 

* * *

 

Well here I am walking down the aisle, my arm hooked with Haymich's with all of our family and friends looking at my direction, when I take a quick look around I notice Gale who sits next to my mom, in a nice suit... he came? I wouldn't have thought that he did because he never called us. I look straight ahead so I can meet eyes with my husband to be, Peeta looks so handsome... with a grey suit and his hair combed neatly to the side instead in a messy way like he always does.

Haymich and I reach the end of the aisle and I take Peeta's hand while everyone sits down, I smile looking around, no cameras, no big crowds just our close family and friends. The ceremony isn't that long and soon Peeta and I are able to say our vows to one another, his made almost all the women tear up, I could tell Effie was crying, mine wasn't the best but I filled as much love as I could into it. When the ceremony ends we all go to the square where the party is held and everyone in our district was invited. As the fiddler plays an upbeat tune I dance around with Rory

"Since when did you know how to dance?" I smirk

"Since mom taught me. Am I god?" He smiles

"Very. For a sixteen year old" I reply and the tune stops

"Prim would've loved to be here" Rory sighs as we walk away from where everyone is dancing and stand on the sidelines

"Yeah... she would've. I know she was there though, I could feel it" I reply and he smiles, Peeta eventually walks up to me with a smile

"I'm going to see if Posy wants to dance. Bye Katniss" Rory says leaving

"Hello" Peeta smiles kissing my cheek

"Hi. How are you liking the party?" I ask but he just shrugs

"It's okay... I haven't been able to dance with my beautiful wife yet though" he replies and I chuckle at him, grabbing his hand I drag his hand just as the fiddler starts another tune and Peeta and I start dancing as people form a circle and dance around us, it's the dance we done at Annie and Finnicks wedding which is an extremely popular dance for newly weds, I'm smiling at Peeta the entire time as he smiles at me, our faces close I sneak a small kiss on his lips.

Once I've had enough dancing I watch as Peeta dances around with Posy who has grown a big liking towards Peeta, we visit Hazelle and the kids every Sunday seeing as with everything we lost... I wouldn't want to loose them even if Gale and I did have a falling out. As I drink the fancy bubbly that Effie had brought from the Capitol a certain someone stands next to me... Gale

"What's it like getting married?" He asks but I just continue to sip my drink

"I get why you're mad at me. At least I made it to your wedding and I also apologised to Peeta again. Why can't you forgive me too?" He asks

"I don't know if I can Gale... you almost caused Peeta to have a flashback and don't get me started on how much a changed person you changed into during the war" I explain

"I know Katniss, I done a whole lot of things that I regret deeply and I'm paying for what I done everyday but losing as a friend was the worst regret of them all. I just want to be friends with you and Peeta again. I mostly came here to tell you that I am dating someone... her name is Alessia" he replies, he's moved on? Finally, I'm happy for him

"Do you love her?" I ask and he smiles

"I do. A lot" he replies making me smile

"That's great. I'm happy for you Gale. I'm glad you've moved on... how long were you both together?" I reply

"Almost a year now" he says and I smile at him

"I hope I get to meet her one day" I admit making him smile

"That'll definetly happen"

* * *

 

The party went on for a while longer before everyone started to call it a night, which has lead me here... sitting by the fire in my green short strapped dress next to my now new husband with my head on his shoulder as he toasts the bread, it's just us, in silence with only the crackling of the fire

"It was a good day today" I say intertwining our fingers

"Definetly, I loved it" he agrees taking the now golden rye bread away from the flames then blows on it to cool it down and takes it off of the stick, breaking it in half he gives a piece to me

"To a long and happy marriage" he smiles and I smile back, we take a bite from each other's bread we were holding, now we are properly married.

"Make sure you put on sunblock and a hat. It'll be sunny there oh! And don't forge—"

"Okay mom. I got it. I'll be okay" I reassure my mom who's rambling on

"Your sure you'll be fine looking after the house?" I ask her and she nods

"I'm sure. Now have fun!" She says as Peeta, Annie, Flynn and I board the train, we are now on our way to district Four for our honeymoon.

When we arrive it's very late at night and the whole district is silent, Annie drives us to the wooden dock where many boats are. We walk along the dock till we stop at one boat, she shows Peeta how to drive it and tells him which direction to go that'll get us to the island. A while later we finally get there and it's extremely peaceful, only the sound of water crashing onto the shore is heard, after Peeta has stopped the boat and tied it to the dock I get out along with my bags

"You can go ahead and check it out. The bedroom should be upstairs on the left and the first door on your right" Peeta says

"Okay. See you inside" I smile and I walk into the beautiful beach house, I go upstairs, turn left then open the first door on the right, The bed is white, mahogany bedside drawers on either side, big set of drawers, a bathroom and a few framed pictures of beach related things on the walls

"Do you like it?" I turn and see Peeta with a smile

"I love it. It's beautiful here" I reply as he sets his bags down and walks over to me

"I never thought I'd ever marry you... and I have" he admits in a hushed voice

"And how does it feel?" I ask kissing behind his ear, I'm actually going to do this...

"It feels... amazing" he sighs as I kiss around his face, while my lips are inches from his I whisper the words I wouldn't have imagined myself ever saying

"Make love to me" I whisper and he looks at me with wide eyes

"A-are you s-sure?" He stutters and I giggle and with all the confidence I have I reach around, unzip my dress and let it drop to my feet

"Trust me I'm sure" I reply while unbuttoning his shirt, once that's off it joins my dress, I can't help but stare at my husbands amazing physique, I lay down on the bed after taking off my shoes and when Peeta takes his off he hovers over me

"You're sure that you want to do this?" He asks

"I'm sure Peeta. I want to do this with you... please" I reply and so he kisses me but I know that he doesn't want to push the boundaries and so I give him a little help, I break from our kissing so he can kiss my neck, I get his hands and put them on the clips of my bra, taking the obvious hint he unclips it while continuing his kissing

"Don't be afraid to do anything Peeta" I sigh so he takes my bra off fully and throws it onto the floor then does something I never thought he'd ever do, his mouth moves to my breasts

"Ooooh" I sigh and I feel him smile, while he's busy I unbutton his pants and he stops for a moment just so he can get them off but then continues to kiss my body but this time he kisses lower and lower till he gets to my underwear, he looks up at me as if asking for permission and I nod at him which he knows I mean that it's okay and so my underwear is off my body making me suddenly feeling embarrassed and insecure about my body and so I try to myself cover up but he moves my arms to my side and moves some hair from myself

"Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful" he whispers tracing his finger over the burn mark above my left breast making me smile and I pull him down for a kiss, that night was one of the best nights of myself... I gave myself to Peeta, all of myself and he gave me himself, I mean it hurt at first but it got more better once we got more into it, I really do love my boy with bread.


	11. Finally Happy

I wake up by the sun shining through the window, I sit up while holding the covers to my naked body, I look around and smile as parts of last night flash through my head, I can't believe we actually done it... I don't regret it either because last night was just magical and I'm glad it happened. Getting out of bed I change into some clothes while being sore inbetween my legs but it doesn't hurt too much, I walk out the room and down stairs, I follow the delicious smell of something being cooked and of course there in the kitchen is my new husband, I walk over to him and hug him

"Thank you for last night. It meant a lot to me" he whispers making me smile

"It meant a lot to me too. It was to show you how much I really loved you. And I do... so much" I reply as we break away, he kisses my cheek and I kiss his

"I'm making pancakes for breakfast. With blueberries and strawberries" he says flipping a pancake as I pull myself to sit on the kitchen bench, snacking on the berries

"Sounds amazing. These are the sweet strawberries" I admit eating another

"Okay, if you eat anymore there won't be any for breakfast" Peeta chuckles taking them away from me and I playfully frown

"But they're so good" I complain

"Too Bad my love. You'll have to wait till breakfast" he smiles kissing my nose

"No fair" I pout and he chuckles going back to making the pancakes, I never thought marriage would feel like this... I feel so... free and happy, I would've never imagined that I'd be with Peeta yet alone being married. I look at my ring finger and smile seeing the meaningful engagement and the single grey band with the word always engraved into it, I wonder if we'll ever have kids one day? I know what his opinion on it is but it's me that hasn't made up their mind about it, I've got two sides of this situation, if we do have a child then it could finally give us the closure we need and it'll complete us but what's stopping me is the thought of the slight chance that the Hunger Games will come back and our children will be picked to fight, I guess it's just the thought of that happening and the thought of me being a terrible mother is just constantly stopping me from having kids but I'm too young to think about it right now anyways plus I only just got married yesturday.

"There isn't that much to do here" Peeta admits as we eat the delicious pancakes

"I know but it's away from everyone but you so I don't really mind" I reply making him smile

"Are you sure you're okay? From last night?" He asks and I give him my annoyed look

"Stop asking me that. I'm more than okay, I'm great. Don't ever apologise for last night, it was perfect" I reassure him honestly

"If I'm completely honest I didn't expect you wanting to get that... intimate with me" he admits, his face turning a little red

"Oh Peeta... you're like an embarrassed school boy who told his crush that he liked them" I say with a smirk

"Yeah, yeah. Only you are the one who is able to have that affect on me" he replies making me roll my eyes, how did I deserve such a sweet man in my life? Every man should be like Peeta, it'll make this a whole better place.

* * *

 

"Why did I think hiking would be a good idea?" I huff blowing some of my hair from my face

"Oh come on! It's not even that hard!" He says as he continues to walk higher

"Urgh! How are you fitter than me?" I ask soon catching up to him and eventually walk beside him

"I don't know. I do lift bags of flour everyday..." he admits laughing making me wack him in the arm

"You look just like you did on the first day of school. Except the outfit" he says as we walk through the forest that wasn't too far away from the beach house, I'm wearing a white short strapped shirt with a blue and white over shirt tied around my waist, dark blue shorts and my usual brown hunting knee boots but instead of my hair being in it's usual braid it's in two

"Yeah well I wasn't exactly sweating and sticky" I add making him chuckle and pull me into a kiss

"Even better, you're my wife" he smiles sweetly when we finally arrive to the place we were hiking for I am finally able to relax, we were hiking to this cliff that over looks the ocean

"Wow. Definetly worth the hike" I sigh as he sits next to me

"I know... how beautiful is it from up here?" He says

"Very... I don't want this honeymoon to end. It's too perfect, just you... and me" I admit

"Being with you is perfect. Wherever you go, I go" he replies and I smile at him, we both lean in and before I know it our lips are on each other's

"I love you... so much" I whisper on his lips

"And I love you" he whispers back and I smile then we continue our passionate kissing.

While Peeta sketches on the beach I lay my head in his lap, looking up at the white puffy clouds in the blue sky, it's a perfect summer day with a little breeze, it's the perfect weather to enjoy, after we got back from our hike we had lunch and we were exhausted so we decided to spend some of the day relaxing on the beach

"Have you ever wondered what's beyond Panam?" I ask

"I'm sure there are places that other people are but Snow done a pretty good job from icolating us from the rest of the world" he admits

"I've always wondered if there's life beyond Panam, I read once that there were other places, Australia, China, Japan, Germany and a whole heap of other places. I just wonder if it's all still there" I explain

"It could be, I guess no one has tried it because they're afraid of what might happen" Peeta suggests

"Maybe... I just, I don't know... it'd be nice to know if anyone else is around" I sigh

"Even if there is I'm sure we'll discover them or at least they'll discover us. All up I think it'll be interesting to see what happens" he replies and I smile

"You're so optimistic Peeta. It's cute" I tell him and he chuckles as he still sketches

"You still haven't told me what you're sketching"

"I'm almost done I promise" he says with a smile but I just roll my eyes. After a few moments longer I am allowed to see what he drew, I sit up and look at it, it's of me and I'm laughing while laying in Peeta's lap, everything is so detailed from every burn to every scar to every feature of me

"Peeta... this is amazing. I love it" I smile

"I hoped you'd like it" he smiles back

"It's amazing. I look so happy" I sigh and he chuckles

"I'm happy you love it. When I draw like that it reminds me what the world is like now" he admits

"I never knew someone could be this happy..." I reply straddling his lap

"I'm happy with you" I whisper making him smile and kiss where my neck and shoulder meet

"You're so incredibly beautiful. Don't even try to disagree because I'll win" he smirks making me roll my eyes

"Fine. I'll let you win this time" I reply kissing him

* * *

 

"Peeta?" I ask as we lay in bed after we had our... fun time

"Yeah?" He says pulling me closer to his nude body

"Have you ever thought what it'd be like if we never went into the games?" I ask

"Well, I definetly would've talked to you if Prim went in... even if she didn't" he replies as I play with his fingers

"It would've been nice to meet each other if we weren't in the Hunger Games, had the opportunity to become close without the games" I admit

"Definetly. You know I was always jealous of Gale... he was always with you and I had never talked to you" he replies which makes me smile

"Yeah, well no matter what Gale and I would've never became what we are right now, I mean yeah we kissed but I was confused with my feelings but Gale and I wouldn't have lasted, we're too much alike. We're both like fire... you're my water, my dandelion" I admit

"I was close to talking to you some days" he says

"I remember when we bumped into each other in the bakery. You were running out laughing and bumped into me when I was looking at the cakes on display while my dad made a trade. Your face turned red and before you could say anything your brother called you over" I explain

"That was when we were just seven. That was a while a ago" he chuckles

"I know... you were a really cute kid, your blonde curls, blue eyes, your smile. I remember my dad saying something about how much of a good man you'll be" I tell him

"Really? Sounds like I've already won over your fathers approval" he admits making me laugh

"I think he secretly wanted me to marry you" I admit making him chuckle

"Well now we did. Your dad's want is fulfilled" he says making me roll my eyes

"I know my mom adores you. Maybe more than she ever did with Gale" I say

"Well that's a bonus" he replies

"You know... he's finally moved on. I'm happy that he found the right one because there was no way that I was giving you up" I admit

"Good. Because I'm not letting you go. I love you too much" he sighs kissing my neck and so I smile, finally happy for once.


	12. Decision Made

Peeta and I have been happily married for six years now, it's been a bumpy road I mean we fought a little in the first year, mostly about the future which was children. Peeta stayed on Haymichs couch for two weeks because of the things I had said but of course he was the one who apologised first but I didn't listen... I just kissed him. Peeta and I bump heads a little bit but not that often, it's rare that we ever fight now, this time it's small things like how he leaves his clothes laying around the room or that he left the toilet seat up and I fell into the toilet but I love my handsome and annoying husband.

My mom visits quite often and so does Annie with eight year old Flynn who looks like his dad everyday, just with ginger hair. Flynn is the sweetest little boy you'd meet but has his dad's charm when he talks, Peeta loves it when they visit, it makes him smile brightly and Flynn loves being around Peeta mostly because he sneaks him another cookie when Annie is distracted but she tells off the two boys for being naughty which always puts a smile on my face, we've met Gales girlfriend or should I say new wife as of last year, it was a beautiful wedding even though Peeta and I had to travel all the way to two but Alessia looked beautiful, her beautiful brown hair was half up half down and curled, a beautiful dress, her make up done perfectly, it was a cute wedding but it was a little chilly on the day because they had it in October but luckily it was sunny and windy, it would've sucked if it was raining on that day but all up it was a nice wedding.

"Morning" I greet Peeta, kissing him on the cheek while he eats his breakfast

"Morning. I thought you would've went hunting" he says as I sit across from him

"I don't know... I was comfortable and it was one of those sleeps that relaxed me" I sigh

"Good. I'm happy that you don't have the nightmares as bad as before" he smiles as I rip a piece of his pancake off and eat it

"I'm glad too. I can sleep almost all the way through the night" I admit sighing

"Are you going into work today?" I ask, Peeta works at the bakery because we requested to president Paylor that we didn't want our victor winnings to keep coming in and so Peeta works at the bakery where we are living like everyone else

"Yep. They need help on a few orders, I won't have time to come back till lunch. Will you be okay till then?" He asks getting up from the table

"Yeah. I was going to visit Delly and see how the new baby is going" I smile and he kisses my temple

"See you later. Love you"

"Bye. I love you" I reply before he walks out the door, I sigh... Delly had her new baby two weeks ago, her first born baby and it was a girl called Ellie, we payed Delly a visit and might I say that Ellie is one cute baby but a pretty big one... she came out 8.5 pounds which isn't too big but she's a big, cuddly and beautiful baby.

* * *

 

"How's being a mother been?" I ask Delly as she cradles her baby in her arms

"It's been a challenge. I mean she wakes up a little during the night but I wouldn't trade her for the world. She's our little angel" Delly smiles down at her daughter

"Here. Hold her" she says and immediately my eyes grow wide

"Oh no! Um babies hate me" I panic

"It's fine. She's a good baby, just relax" she chuckles, she thinks this is funny? What if I drop her?

"Now just cradle her head on your arm and that's pretty much what you have to do" she instructs while laying the infant in my arms, please don't scream and cry, when Delly sits back down I finally have the courage to look down and look into her eyes and for a moment I look into her blue orbs and a flash of Peeta and I watching a girl with dark hair run around the meadow but it leaves fast and for a moment I feel warm and fuzzy

"She likes you" Delly smiles, I look down and see that she's fast asleep... wow... I thought babies would just scream and cry as soon as I hold them

"Have you and Peeta thought of kids?" She asks

"We've talked and fought about it. I don't know he wants them... it's just I'm so paranoid about everything that could happen to the baby" I admit

"I see where your coming from, I was a little bit the same but I decided why not? So Samuel and I gave it ago then the next thing I knew I was pregnant and absoultly terrified but when I had her... she was a part of me and I was proud. I felt like I done something right for once, along with marrying Sam" she explains

"I'm not saying for you to just have a baby but I am saying that it's not as scary as you think, it may be at first but it's not really that scary once you're further into the pregnancy" she adds

"Hmm... I don't know, I've got mixed feelings about it all. There might be a little Mellark but I don't know. I've got a lot to take on" I reply

"Take as long as you need but not too long, there is a point in life where you won't be able to have babies" Delly warns

"Don't worry we'll definetly have kids one day" I chuckle

"I can totally picture you two being the best parents in the world" Delly admits giggling and I roll my eyes, leave it up to Delly to be positive about everything.

* * *

I wait quietly... my arrow attached to the string as I wait for the perfect moment to shoot the rabbit, although people come out here to hunt for the butchers, I still do it because no matter what hunting is always the thing that keeps me sane and it's the thing that makes me feel close to my father. After I shoot the rabbit, I skin it and then I put it in my game bag, a while later I was able to get two rabbits, three squirrels and a bird. I walk into town, smiling at people who are walking by, our town has come a long way from what it use to... the hod is still here but it's stalls are neater and we also have these small shops that are provided for every district, there's also a shop that sells those vehicles here and now almost everyone has one, Peeta and I bought one but he only uses it to go to work and that's it, other than that we just walk.

I walk up to the bakery and just as expected Peeta is at the front counter, after serving a customer he immediately smiles brightly

"Well this is a surprise. Wasn't expecting to see you here" he chuckles leaning over so we can give each other a quick kiss

"Thought I'd just drop in to get some cheese buns for the trip home" I smile and he does too, he gets two cheese buns and puts them in the brown paper bag with the bakery logo on it

"I wish you could come home now" I sigh

"I wish I could too but I promise that I'll be home before dinner" he chuckles

"Fiiine. I guess I'll see you there. Love you" I reply and kiss his cheek before leaving the bakery. As I walk down the path way I hear children's voices, I look and see that there's a school that has children playing in the school yard, without noticing my hand goes onto my stomach but when I look down I see that it's flat, sighing I continue to walk down the walk way all the way to the Victors Village. I'm twenty six, married and I don't have kids... I'm almost thirty, have I made Peeta wait that long? My mind about kids have changed to a maybe since I talked to Delly but I'm still a little unsure about the whole thing, mostly scared... it frightens me to death to think if anything bad were to happen to my child... but Peeta would be over the moon, I guess... it would be nice to have kids wouldn't it? Okay. I've made up my mind... I'll agree on having children with Peeta but it must come naturally I don't want to rush into it.

"I was thinking of maybe turning the upstairs apartment in the bakery into a lounge and put an office up there too. What do you think?" Peeta asks as we get into bed

"I think it's a great idea. Do you know when you want to start it?" I ask

"Yeah, maybe next month? I'm hoping it'll get started then. What's the thing you wanted to tell me after dinner?" He asks taking off his prosthetic and getting into bed while I sit against the headboard

"Um, well I um I've been thinking and um..." I try telling him which just makes him chuckle

"It's okay you can tell me" he smiles

"Peeta, I... I want to have a baby with you. I've been thinking a lot and I want this for me, I need this but I don't want us to rush into it" I quickly explain and by the end the smile on his face is so big that I was afraid it'll get stuck like that

"Really?! Like your serious?!" He asks excitedly and I giggle

"I'm serious... I want it. A lot" I reply and he kisses me

"You don't know how happy I am" he whispers on my lips and I kiss him quickly but softly

"I'm just happy to start a family with you" I sigh laying into his chest, here's the biggest step that I'll ever make... creating a child with Peeta which may be the most scary and exciting step ever in my entire life.


	13. Problem Solved

It's been a whole year since I agreed to have children with Peeta and we've been trying a lot but end up with no luck... the more I think about it the more I want to have a child, I mean even Gale and Alessia are having a baby, she's already four months pregnant but Peeta and I are here not getting pregnant and I don't know why, I might just have to call up my mom and ask her if anything is wrong with me or with Peeta, anything that's stopping us from having a baby. I sigh walking downstairs, I haven't been getting much sleep for the past few days, even when I try to close my eyes they just open again. I eat the breakfast that Peeta left for me and eat it, I wonder if we'll ever be able to have actually conceive a baby... Peeta would be so devestated and I do not want to see that ever on his face because I know how bad Peeta wants this baby but I don't know if he'll even get it which is making the situation even more upsetting.

_Katniss! What a surprise! I wasn't expecting you to call_

**I know mom but I need to ask you something. It's important**

_Okay what is it?_

**Well... Peeta and I have been trying for a baby but I haven't gotten pregnant. I even went to a doctor who said I was completely fine but I'm not getting pregnant**

_Really? Have you been stressing about it at all?_

**Quite a lot actually...**

_What about sleep?_

**Havent been getting much of it lately**

_There's your answer. Your both so stressed and sleep deprived that a baby can't be conceived, take your time, maybe get your stress out by Peeta giving you a massage or just have a warm shower or bath before you go to bed so it's easier to go to bed. That's all, your able to conceive just too stressed and sleep deprived, relax honey. This takes time_

**Thanks mom... you helped a lot**

_Thats what I'm here for. Good luck!_

After we say our goodbyes I sigh with relief that there's nothing wrong, we're just stressed... I wonder if after I'm no longer stressed and sleep deprived that I'll finally got pregnant, I mean it's only three years till I turn thirty and I don't want to be too old to have a baby, I'm really hoping that this actually works and I do get pregnant...

* * *

"Well, well. Is _the_ Katniss Everdeen upset that she's not getting pregnant?" Delly smirks as she bounces Ellie on her knee who is almost turning one in September, which is only three months away, she's very cute and adores Peeta whenever she sees him which just makes him want kids even more

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it out but I think it would be good to have a baby around the house..." I admit

"You guys are in for a treat when you get pregnant, aspecially you, sleepless nights, sore breasts but seeing your baby smile or laugh is the most joyful thing you'd ever see" Delly explains

"I have to admit that I am terrified if I get pregnant... just that we'll have to look after another life with my DNA. I know I'll be a horrible mother but Peeta will be an amazing father" I sigh

"Don't say that about yourself! You'll be an incredible mother! You never really know till you have kids" she points out making me roll my eyes

"So... do you think that you and Sam will have more in the future?" I ask

"I hope so. I mean I love Ellie a lot and she's such a good girl too, I'd love to have another baby" she replies as Ellie gurgles with a smile

"Has she started to walk yet?"

"Not yet but she's figuring out how to stand, hopefully she starts walking soon, I mean she is only ten months old" she says

"She's really cute. She's definitely growing fast though, I remember when she was just a baby" I smile

"I know" Delly smiles and then the phone rings

"Could you hold her while I go get the phone?" Delly asks and I nod before she disappears to answer the phone, I look at Ellie who's just casually sucking her tiny fist

"Hi Ellie" I say and she just stares at me with her green eyes, what do I do? Should I talk to her or something?

"You're really cute" I state honestly and she smiles, of course she understood that

"So you smile at that but not when I get to hold you? That's a little rude" I tell her and she goes back to her previous facial expression, Delly soon comes back into the room and I give Ellie back to her mom

"How was she for the minutes I was gone?" Delly asks

"Quiet... just sucking on her fist the entire time" I reply and she giggles

"Yeah she does that a lot" she smiles as Ellie keeps looking at me while still sucking her fist, I wonder if Peeta and I's child would be like that when we have one? I wonder if he or she would be more like Peeta or me or both of us? I guess theres only one way to find out.

* * *

 

"This feels so much better" I sigh as Peeta massages me

"Wow. Your muscles are really tense" he replies and I just chuckle

"I could give you a massage after this" I reply but he just chuckles

"Since when do you know how to give massages?" He jokes

"You have a point..." I smile, I've taken my moms advice on the whole massaging thing and it's been happening for a week now, we're just taking things slow at the moment and just let the moment come to us instead of both of us stressing ourselves out to make it come

"I never imagined myself in this position... married and thinking of having a child" I admit

"I've always imagined it but I never thought it would actually happen, with you and Gale friends I always thought that I never had a chance" he replies finishing the massage, I put on my shirt and like always feel relaxed... I stand up from our bed and stretch

"We were always going to be friends, I never saw myself having a future with him. You were another story" I sigh getting back in bed and sitting with him

"I mean it may have been an act at first but that was only because I wanted to protect Prim but as time went on and I saw that she was in no danger with the games... I had a change of mind, you were the one that I was going to protect from then on" I continue and he smiles while lifting me onto his lap

"You're one amazing woman Katniss Mellark" he says softly and I brush the hair from his forehead to the side and kiss it

"Can't believe I never noticed how much you actually loved me till later" I admit making him chuckle

"As long as you know that I love you... a lot then that's what matters to me" he whispers brushing some of my hair behind my ear

"I love you just as much my handsome Peeta Mellark" I smile, we kiss each other just to prove to one another how much we love each other, let's just say that every stress and thought of baby were out of both of our minds and it was only us that were in each other's minds, it was the most amazing night of my life.


	14. It Worked

"How are you feeling?" Peeta asks while I lay hopelessly in bed, I've been feeling sick all day for the past six weeks but of course we both have a feeling what's happened... we both know that I could be pregnant...

"I could stay here, the bakery can do one day without me" Peeta worridly asks but I shake my head

"No... you need to go to work" I sigh

"But I don't want you to be home alone and sick..." he sighs but I give him a small smile

"I'll be okay. I'll call you if I need you" I tell him which he sighs at

"Fine. If your okay then I will but... call me if you need me okay?" He replies and I nod, he kisses my forehead before leaving the room, after a while my hand finds its way to my mouth as I try not to vomit, luckily there's a bucket right by my bed that I let my vomit go in

"How did I get so sick. I can't be pregnant could I?" I say to myself, groaning I get up and clean out the bucket

"Feeling a little under the weather are we sweetheart" I hear the snarky voice of my old mentor, I look and see Haymich resting his arms on the small fence that separates our houses

"Maybe... anyway it's none of your business" I grumble

"It's Summer... no one should be this sick in Spring" Haymich smirks as I rinse the bucket but I just glare at him

"I notice that you get annoyed easily" he adds

"Shut up Haymich. Just go feed your geese" I snap but he just chuckles and so I just go back inside, instead of going upstairs I lay on the couch, watching Ceaser Flickerman's new show which is him just interviewing famous people in the Capitol

"Still as annoying as when I was a teenager" I grumble to myself, turning it off. Even though I agreed that I'd have a child with Peeta... now that the reality is hitting me, the more scared I get, I don't know the first thing about looking after a child and that's what terrifies me more about the whole baby thing.

* * *

 "Hello?" I hear Dellys voice ring through out the hallway, she walks into the kitchen where I am snaking on cheese buns covered in peanut butter, it's really nice...

"I'm guessing Peeta got you to come to check up on me?" I ask and she smiles with Ellie on her hip and a plastic bag in her hand

"Yes but I wanted to because I needed to give you something" she replies giving me the bag, I look inside and pick up the box that was inside

"Pregnancy tests?" I say looking up at her

"Oh come on Katniss... it's June... you shouldn't be this sick in 50 degree weather" Delly points out

"Plus, no one eats cheesebuns smothered in peanut butter" she adds and I sigh

"Go on. Take one, then if it's positive, we're walking down to that bakery and telling that husband of yours" Delly instructs

"Can I at least go to the toilet?" I ask and she smirks

"That's how it's taken, you pee on the stick, put the cap on and wait five minutes then check" she replies

"Fine..." I sigh taking the box and going upstairs, after taking the test I sit on the toilet seat with my leg bopping up and down nervously... if I am pregnant then I don't even know how I'm going to react...

"Okay Katniss... just breathe, it's only a test" I try to calm myself, after waiting five minutes like Delly said I look at it and it shows two lines, quickly I look at the back of the box and read to find out what two lines mean, when I read that one word, I drop the box... it's positive... two lines mean that I'm pregnant. I slowly walk down the stairs where Delly is playing with Ellie on the floor, Delly looks up and she must see how pale I am because she rushes over

"What happened?" She asks

"I'm pregnant... I'm pregnant" I repeat

"Katniss... it'll be okay, I thought you wanted it?" Delly asks

"I...I don't know... I'm scared, I don't know what to do" I reply

"Hey, calm down. Take a deep breath and just relax" she says breathing with me

"Now listen. Your going to be a mother and Peeta's going to be a father. You need to tell him" she softly comforts me and I nod sighing

"Why am I so scared?" I ask her

"Because it's your first baby and it's okay to be scared" Delly reassures me and I nod

"I'm just going to go to the bakery" I admit which she smiles at

"Okay, congratulations and don't be so scared... you'll be fine" I smile at her and nod, I hug her before thanking her then she takes Ellie and leaves, I guess I need to tell Peeta... I hope it goes well... I hope he suddenly doesn't want children anymore, I guess there's only one way to find out.

* * *

 "Katniss. What are you doing here?" Peeta asks knowing I was sick this morning

"I need to talk to you privetly... alone" I admit and he lets me through so he can take me to the upstairs apartment to his office

"Are you feeling okay? Are you going to be sick?" He asks worriedly

"No... it's important. Peeta... I-I'm..." I struggle getting out so he sits me on the seat by his desk and kneels in front of me

"Peeta. I'm pregnant" I finally tell him but knowing how scared I am he just hugs me, I let my silent scared tears fall

"It's okay... we'll be okay. This'll be good for us" he tries cheering me up with a smile but I don't blame him because he's been waiting for this day since he could remember

"I know... I'm just scared that I'll be a terrible mother or something ba—"

"Katniss... don't say that. You'll be the most amazing mother that there will ever be. We'll try our hardest to be the best parents okay?" He tells me and I nod, he puts a hand on my stomach which actually makes me smile

"I'll make sure to bring extra cheese buns home" he smiles lifting up my shirt and kissing my stomach.

After telling Peeta I promise to him that I'll be off my feet when he gets home but both of us know that it's not going to happen. I get inside and I look around the home I lived in for a whole year when I was still fighting for my life... the home that now looks much more cozier with the smiling pictures of our friends and of Peeta and I, soon to be photos of the new addition to our tiny family. I sit on the couch as the phone rings, I've decided to give my mom a call about me being pregnant, I hope she's okay and I hope she'll be excited

_Hello?_

**Hey mom...**

_Katniss! How've you been darling?_

**I've been okay I guess. There's something I need to tell you though**

_Of course. What is it sweetheart?_

**I'm pregnant... I found out today**

_Oh honey! That's fantastic news! How did you cope?_

**Okay I guess, Peeta was extremely happy but he also didn't show it all after knowing how I feel about this entire thing...**

_That's just great Katniss! I'll definetly going to catch the next train to Twelve to see how you're doing_

**Mom... I was thinking that maybe... you could be the one that births our baby**

_Oh Katniss... of course I will_

**Really? Thank you... I didn't want it to be just some random doctor that I didn't know**

_Well I'd be honoured to help you give birth to my first ever grandchild_

**I'm happy that you agreed to it**

_I'm happy that you asked_

**Well I better go. I love you mom**

_Alright. I love you sweety, bye_

**Bye mom**

When I hang up the phone I breathe a sigh of relief, I've finally got that done... I can finally relax. There was a lot to talk about during dinner that night between Peeta and I, the whole time the smile on his face never left which just makes me warm and fuzzy inside, Peeta tells me what he already plans to do for the nursery and honestly it sounds beautiful, he wants to paint a meadow with a willow tree right near a lake and then forest surrounding it and then on the roof he's going to paint it blue with white clouds and a sun, I told him he could do all the artsy and setting up as long as I could choose the decorations and the room. As I get into bed with Peeta a thought comes to mind...

"I want his or her room to be... where Prims room use to be" I admit as he climbs in next to me

"Are you sure? I mean we can always make the room in your moms old room" Peeta replies and I sigh

"I'm sure. It's what she would want, I want our baby to have a piece of her, I want a picture of Prim in there so she can watch over our baby" I tell him and he smiles at me

"I'm really proud of you Katniss. You've done Prim proud, I know that she's up there along with your father and just have the biggest smiles while they look down at you as they watch you turn into the woman everyone knew you'd be" Peeta states making a single tear fall

"You don't know how much that means to me Peeta..." I say in a sort of whisper and he kisses my lips

"It's true" he replies, he then rolls up my shirt well his shirt that I wear to bed and places his lips where our unborn child lays soundly

"Hey there little baby. It's your daddy, I know that you're not that much formed but I just want to say that I love you already and I can't wait to meet you" he tells him/her

"We need to call the baby something. So we don't have to call the baby him/her or it or the baby" I admit after Peeta kisses my stomach then lays down so I can lay on his chest

"Do you have anything in mind?" He asks, I like for a moment till I finally get it

"Dandelion. It reminds me of you... plus it's a really pleasent word" I reply

"What about a dandelion reminds you of me?" He asks as I trace circles on his chest

"Just that... it shows people the birth of a new life, it gives you happiness and well... you give me life, you give me happiness, more than I can express. That's why they remind me of you" I finish and he chuckles

"You know... no matter how much you say that your not, I know that your going to be an amazing mother" he admits and I smile in the dark

"Thankyou... I've always thought of myself as not being 'mother material' for some reason" I say

"Well you're mother material alright and we're going to do one hell of a job at being parents" Peeta replies, I can't help but wonder if he's right? How would we do when the time of our baby comes? All I know is that as long as we have each other than we'll be just fine and really that's all that matters to me.


	15. The Nursery

I sigh as I eat my usual cheesebuns covered in peanut butter, from my moms last check up I am now nearly seven months along, this pregnancy I'll admit has it's downs I mean I totally freaked out when I felt the baby move, I nearly fainted and nearly gave Peeta a heart attack but even today I never get use to feeling the baby kick against my stomach but Peeta is another story... he loves feeling the baby kick but the thing that bothers him is that I'm not getting a good nights rest because the baby keeps kicking but after he talks to our dandelion it calms down. Word got out in the Capitol because Effie can't keep her mouth shut and now everyone knows about the pregnancy... we've gotten a call from Ceaser, him begging us to be on his show but we both told him, no cameras, our child will have a normal childhood without having to talk to someone who looks like a clown, we didn't say that clown bit but the rest we did and thankfully we haven't been bothered by him or anyone since then which I'm thankful for.

Peetas been working on the nursery for months now and thankfully it's almost done, I'm still not allowed inside it yet because Peeta wants the whole thing dried and clean before he shows me which knowing me wanted me to see it even more now. We've also been talking baby names as well and we've both decided on one for a girl and one for a boy, for a girl we came up with Willow Primrose Mellark and for a boy Rye Challah Mellark, Peeta got the name after his two brothers and I got the name from my favourite tree in the meadow and my baby sister... the more I think about it the more I just want our baby here actually... to have our little dandelion in our arms, safe and sound.

"Wow. This is a look that for some reason I can never get use to" Delly admits as, Delly, Annie, my mom, Alessia and I get warm, Peeta and I decided to have a fun kind of family dinner night as I'm heading closer to the end of the end of my pregnancy and so the boys are playing card games, it's been really cold this January, the snow is still on the ground and every now and again it trinckles down from above

"I know... I mean I would imagine you actually having a baby but I didn't think it would've actually happened... it's weird to see you with your baby belly" Annie admits as I play with Ellie

"Well Peeta is both nervous and excited to meet the baby. Ever since I told him I was pregnant, he's been talking to the baby every morning when we wake up and every night when we're going to bed" I admit making Delly and Annie 'awwe' whereas my mom just smiles brightly

"How have you been feeling? Seeing as you'll be giving birth?" Delly asks

"Honestly? I'm terrified" I honestly reply making them giggle

"It's natural to feel that way. Just make sure you don't stress about it, stressing will cause damage to the baby and the rest of the process" my mom replies and I nod

"I won't don't worry mom, Peeta's already doing like everything around here... it's quite nice actually, aspecially when he massages my sore feet" I admit making them giggle

"You've got that boy wrapped around your finger" Annie smirks but I just roll my eyes

"It's not my fault that he likes doing things for me" I reply

"Jeez Katniss. You definetly have him wrapped around that finger of yours" Delly adds

"Whatever you say. Anyway have you and Sam got any intress on having more kids?" I ask and she shrugs

"I guess we both want more but right now Ellie is still pretty young and we just want to focus on her for now" she admits

"Can we just acknowledge the fact that Alessia has gotten skinny after just popping her baby out like two months ago" Annie states making Alessia blush, she had a baby boy two months ago, he was named Hunter Weston Hawthorne, he has Gales dark hair but Alessias enchanting forest green eyes, he's one beautiful baby and I know Gale is proud about it which makes me extremely happy for him, I'm happy that he's moved on from me and has found a better life for himself

"Oh guys. Stop, your being too kind" she giggles

"We're telling the truth" I honestly reply as she cradles the small baby in her arms

"He's pretty small though" I add

"Don't be fooled by his smallness, when I'm feeding him he just takes big gulps, he's definetly his fathers son" she admits making us laugh

"He's not what you call the best sleeper at night which I guess he got from me as well but it's mostly because he wants mommy cuddles. Hazelle said that Gale was clingy as a baby but I was the kind of baby that woke up during the night" she adds

"Flynn was reasonably good when it came to sleeping during the night. I mean every baby must at least have one night where they wake you up" Annie says

"Ellie was an excellent sleeper, I mean she'd wake up wanting a feed but that's all. She was always a good sleeper, she still is" Delly states as Ellie stands and waddles over to her mother

"You guys make being a mother look easy" I state

"It's actually not easy. It's quite a challenge but I wouldn't give my Flynn up for nothing" Annie answers and I smile

"Now that he's nine, he's been asking about his dad and so it got to the point where I sat him down and told him about his father, I told him stories and showed him pictures of Finnick"

"It's okay Annie. He's been remembered as a hero, his son can idolise him with honour and feeling proud" I comfort Annie and she smiles at me with tears eyes and so I hug her, we all miss Finnick, aspecially Peeta... I know he doesn't admit it to me but he does, Finnick was Peeta's only friend during the time he was hijacked, Finnick was with him when I wasn't and because of that Peeta misses him dearly but we all think about how brave he was and how much of a hero he ended up to be, Finnick my have left us but he'll never be forgotten.

* * *

 "The baby loves your voice" I sigh as Peeta talks to our dandelion just before bed but of course our dandelion kicks every time Peeta talks

"It's exciting that in just two more months we'll have a baby..." he admits laying next to me and I push Peeta's shirt down that I was wearing

"I know... but you better show me that nursery before dandelion is born" I warn making him chuckle

"I'm actually almost finished. I think you'll like it, at least I'm hoping you will" Peeta replies

"I bet that I'll love it" I say

"Whatever our dandelion is, girl or boy I'm going to love it forever and ever" Peeta sighs as I lean my back against his front

"Same with me... I just can't wait to find out" I admit while playing with his fingers

"If it's a girl then I'll be chasing boys away because I know she'll look just like her beautiful mother" Peeta says kissing my neck, I sigh, I love that this is how my life turned out, roof over my head, proper food, a loving husband and a baby on the way, I would've never imagined myself even having a future like this because the Games were still there but now that they're gone I can live in peace

"I'm happy what we were able to do for everyone... getting rid of the games" I speak up

"Me too. I'm more glad that I found my way back to you after the hijacking. I'm more glad that you forgave me and still loved me after what I did" he admits

"I know but I knew that it wasn't your fault and I did love you, you were the only one that could have ever gotten me, you still are" I reply and I feel him smile against my neck

"You don't know how much I love you Katniss Mellark" Peeta sighs

"I could say the same for you... thank you Peeta, for never giving up on me... it really showed me that other people actually cared about me" I thank

"It's been my pleasure Katniss Everdeen" Peeta whispers in my ear while also rubbing my belly making me sigh and I fall asleep to the feeling of my husband rubbing my belly where our unborn child lays.

* * *

 "Okay... so I've finally finished the nursery" Peeta says coming down the stairs in his painting clothing

"Does this mean I can finally see it?" I ask and he helps me up

"Yep. But I want you to be honest cause if you hate it then I can just restart" he replies as we walk up thesairs, we stop out side the door that I haven't set foot in since before I went into the second Games...

"It'll be okay. I know she's proud" Peeta comforts taking my hand and I nod

"Close your eyes" he smiles and I sigh while closing them, I hear him open the door and leads me inside

"Okay open them" he says and when I open them I gasp, he's painted a beautiful meadow with a lake surrounded by forest but it's the blonde haired girl with icy blue eyes running in the meadow with a dark skinned girl and two men, one with bronze hair and one with dark Raven hair like mine, all dressed in white, that watches them... that makes me tear up

"As I was starting to draw, I started to think about the people close to us that were lost and so... I drew the people most close to us. Prim, Rue, Finnick, your father... all of them important to us and now they will be part of our child" Peeta explains hugging me from behind

"What about your family?" I ask and he chuckles

"Look at the sky" he replies and when I look I see two blonde boys, a blonde man and a woman, all of them looking down with smiles, dressed in white

"Peeta... it's... it's better than I ever imagined... I think it's been your best work yet" I admit making him kiss my neck

"I'm glad you feel that way. I thought you would've been okay with this, they can all watch over our baby when dadenlion is sleeping" he sighs and I turn still in his embrace but of course my stomach is in the way of us getting closer

"Dadnelion will find out about our past..." I say

"And we'll tell our dandelion everything, the Games, the rebellion and all of the fallen hero's that were close to us" he replies

"I'm scared Peeta... I'm scared about this whole thing" I admit as the tears I didn't want fall

"Hey it's okay... you'll be the perfect mother. I'll be here by your side, don't be embarrassed to ask me for help okay?" He comforts while lifting my chin so I'm looking at him and I nod, he leans down and places his lips on mine and I kiss him back

"I love you Peeta"

"I love you more Katniss"


	16. Willow Primrose Mellark

I groan while waking up in the middle of the night, slight pain down in the lower region of my body, this has been happening for a few days now but my mom reassured me it was all just false contractions but I have a weird feeling about this one... I do as my mom told me and count how long my rest is... twenty minutes apart... it's starting again... it's happenening, I guess we'll be seeing our baby soon

"Peeta" I whisper shaking him awake

"What is it?" He asks tiredly

"It's time. I've counted and it isn't false, I think it's happening" I tell him and within seconds he's putting on his prosthetic and running out the door in just his boxers, not long after he leaves he comes back with my mom and a whole lot of white towels

"Can you stand?" Mom asks and I nod, mom takes off all of the blankets and covers the sheets with the white towels and with some extra

"Peeta, go get some water and a few snacks for her, she needs her fluids and food to help her" mom instructs and he nods running out of the room, my mom comes to my side and she sighs

"How are you feeling?" She asks just as another contraction comes making me wince

"Terrified. I... I think I might be sick..." I gag and my mom grabs the pre-prepared bucket that I vomit in

"Here lay down and rest" mom tells me softly, I do as I'm told and Peeta comes back with a cheesebun and water

"So due to how far your contractions are it means you're in the first stage of labor and this can go from 8 to 12 hours so you've got quite a while, in that time try sleeping and if you can't then try doing small activities. I'm just going to get things ready" she orders and so she leaves the room, Peeta gets changed and lays next to me with his head against the headboard

"We're going to see our baby soon... I never thought it'd be this soon" Peeta admits and I smile

"I'm completely terrified, I don't know how to feel really... not at all" I tell him and he just puts an arm around me and rubs my arm as I lay my head on his chest

"It's okay... try and get some sleep while you still can" he tells me softly

"I can't..." I whisper, he then does something that he's never done before... he starts humming The Hanging Tree song tune, the vibration of his humming starts to slowly pull me into sleep.

* * *

 "Is it suppose to hurt this much at this point?" I ask my mom as she checks how far I am from pushing

"Your far but not far enough to push" she sighs and I groan while Peeta stands with a worried expression on his face

"Peeta. I need your help, I need you to go through the breathing exercises with Katniss, it'll help her get through it more easily" mom orders and in an instant he's by my side helping me breathe calmly

"How long has it been?" I ask, knowing it must've been hours cause the sun is rising

"It's coming up to about six hours" mom replies making me groan, it feels like it's been forever...

"Why is it that this is bothering more than being cut open to get a tracker out from my wrist or being shot at or being near a bomb explosion?" I sigh looking at Peeta as he dabs my warm forehead with a cloth

"You'll be okay. I'll be right her beside you okay?" He coos and I nod

"You know... I wish we had fallen in love before the Games... I would've been more determined to keep you alive. I'm sorry on how bitter I was to you" I apologise

"Why are you apologising? There's nothing to apologise for, I mean yeah you acted bitterly but it was for all good reasons. It doesn't matter anyway because look where I am now? I'm with the person I've loved all my life as she's getting ready to give birth to our first born child. You won't apologise okay? No apologies from you" he firmly tells me making me chuckle

"Why do you never take my apologies?" I ask

"Because, you apologise for the things that you don't need to apologise for" he smiles back making me smile.

It's been about five hours that have past and as each hour got on the contractions got worse and worse, they become more than I can bare, I got to admit... it's one of the worst pains I've been through... I just want our little dandelion to be here already so I don't have to feel this pain anymore. Peeta stays by my side, helping to keep my breathing under control while my mom starts to prepare

"Okay... you're ready. When you feel the next contraction you push as hard as you can okay?" My mom instructs and I nod gripping Peeta's hand

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you want" he comforts and I nod, I feel the painful contraction and then I start pushing, it's excruciatingly painful... and I scream as loud as I can while squeezing Peeta's hand as hard as I can

"Your doing great, were just going to have to push some more. Don't forget to control your breathing" my mom says and I nod and so for the past thirty minutes I'm pushing and pushing with all my might and finally after one final push a babies cry is heard, smiling my mom puts my baby on my chest... curing my fear and I suddenly feel attached to this small human, I feel the need to protect my dandelion to all things bad

"Say hello to your new baby girl" my mom whispers after Peeta cuts the cord still attached to her

"What's her name?" Mom asks and I look at Peeta and he smiles

"Willow... Willow Primrose Mellark" I whisper

"I just need to clean and check Willow okay? Then get you all cleaned up and in bed" mom tells me taking my daughter from my arms and already I feel empty and lost, I hear someone sniff and when I look at Peeta I can see tears falling

"She's beautiful... thank you Katniss... thank you..." he smiles through tears and I hug him as best as I can

"We have a little girl... our dandelion... our daughter" I whisper to my husband as we both cry tears of joy.

* * *

"Isn't she just adorable?" I say as Annie holds Willow who's dressed in a onesuit that covers her feet and mittens seeing as it's quite chilly outside still

"She is... what's the new additions name?" Annie asks

"Willow Primrose. Named after her brave aunt" I smile while still in bed, it's been four days since Willow was born and she's been sleeping with Peeta and I in a bassinet in our bedroom, my mom said it's better if she sleeps with us for the first few weeks and so she has, if I'm completely honest... I don't want her sleeping in her nursery yet, I'm still paranoid that something will happen to her or something

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby" Annie smiles and that's when Willow decides to cry and so I feed her not really caring that Annie is here, we're both girls and besides I'm way to tired to care

"How are you and Peeta adjusting to a baby here now?" She asks and I smile

"Pretty well actually I mean so far she's only woken up twice so I guess that's good?" I reply and Annie giggles

"How's Peeta feeling about the father status?"

"He's loving it. The two nights she woke up... Peeta was the one who got her just so I could sleep because we have some of my milk in bottles, he's already in love with her already" I reply

"Oh gosh... I can tell that she has him wrapped around her tiny finger" Annie giggles and I smile, Peeta has finally gone back to work after I forced him to, if he wanted us to still have money but I said he could come back early as long as he's spending a few hours there

"Oh I know, I'll be having trouble when she's older but I'll be the one she comes to for boy talk because I know how Peeta would react" I chuckle and Annie giggles

"People who meet him think he's soft but he really isn't... he's very strong and protective" Annie admits

"Believe me I know" I giggle, just as she goes to say something someone opens the door and comes in, of course it's Peeta

"He didn't stay there for that long" Annie teases as he sits on the edge of the bed next to me

"Peeta... we're fine" I chuckle

"I know... I just didn't want to be away for too long is all" he replies making me roll my eyes

"I'm going to leave you two love birds alone. I'll see you later" Annie smiles and then walks out, after Willow is finished I burp her so she doesn't vomit and then I cradle her in my arms, she looks at me with her enchanting blue eyes that she's inherited from her father, along with his curls but my raven colour

"Isn't she just precious?" I smile as I give her to Peeta who has taken the spare side of our bed

"She is... she's beautiful just like her mommy" Peeta compliments as I lay my head on his shoulder while our tiny newborn lays comfortably against his chest

"I'm no longer my old self anymore... I'm no longer Katniss Everdeen" I sigh

"But she's still part of you, she's never left" he replies and I look up at him with a smile and I kiss his cheek

"The fear I held when I was pregnant... it went away when I was holding her, it was like I knew exactly what to do, just seeing her washed away all my fears, all of my worries and instead I was filled with joy and happiness, happy to be starting a proper family with you" I explain and he kisses my temple, I look down to see Willow sleeping soundly on his chest, I softly stroke her soft baby cheeks with my index finger

"She's our dandelion... our reminder of rebirth, peace and comfort. She's our little duck"


	17. Five Months Old

Today Willow is five months old and she's been growing just as she should, happy and healthy. I love being a mother, I mean I never wanted to be one to start with but now that I am... I'll never take it back, ever, having Willow... I guess brought Peeta and I closer, more than ever before, thanks to our baby dandelion, my little duck. As I play with Willow on the floor there's a knock on the door, I swear to god if that's Peeta then I'm going to tell him to go back to work, so picking Willow I hold her against my hip and go to the door and open it, it's not Peeta... I can't believe who it is. It's Johanna

"Johanna?" I say, her hair is a little past her shoulders but has her signature red streaks in it, she looks healthy...

"Haven't seen you in a while brainless" she smirks

"Come in" I politely reply and when she's inside I shut the door then lead her into the sitting room where we sit down

"Got word in my district that the Katniss Everdeen had a baby. I just needed to see it with my own eyes" she explains

"I'm not really Katniss Everdeen anymore..." I admit

"Oh that's right! Lover boy finally won you over. Katniss Mellark now right?" She replies and I smile while nodding

"So what's her name?" She asks

"Willow Primrose Mellark. Named after her Aunt" I answer

"Well she looks just like you. So much that it's scary" she admits

"Yeah well she's definitely a daddy's girl, every time Peeta walks through that door she cries wanting him to hold her. It's crazy..." I admit making Johanna smirk

"Then she's definitely like you. I'm surprised that you even had sex with him, god knows how long that kid has been keeping it in his pants" she says

"Johanna! That's disgusting!" I answer back and she just laughs

"You're so pure. It's funny that you can talk about anything but sex"

"Because it's privet! It's mine and Peeta's business not yours" I tell her

"I was just saying. So who made the first move?" She asks

"I'm not answering that. Dirty girl" I answer making her roll her eyes, no matter how annoying she is... I will admit that I've missed her being around.

* * *

"She really likes you..." I smile as Johanna holds Willow

"Yeah... babies aren't my thing. I role solo now" she replies and I frown

"You could've came here earlier. We could've helped you get a place here" I tell her

"Riiight. It's hard to believe someone would want to help me" she scoffs

"Yeah well no matter how much you deny it... we're family, and with all the family that I have lost it'll do me some good if you at least thought that too" I shoot back and it's true... the only blood family that I have left is my mom... that's it and with that heart attack that happened a while ago has made her very fragile

"Oh come on... you always knew that you were like a younger sister to me" she smirks and I smile at her, a few minutes later we hear the front door open and close then Peeta soon walks in with a very surprised expression making me laugh

"Hey lover boy. Good looking daughter you have here" she says and he snaps out of his surprised trance and sits next to me

"Yeah... well she takes after her mother" he smiles kissing my cheek

"Seriously... all these years and you guys are still being all sappy on me?" Johanna complains

"I feel sorry for you kiddo" Johanna adds looking down at Willow who gives Johanna a gummy smile

"So what've you been doing all these years?" Peeta asks Johanna and she just shrugs

"Keeping myself busy, stop myself from thinking about everything that's happened" she replies and I smile sadly at her

"I still wake up late at night covered in sweat and screaming" she adds and I sigh

"Why don't you give Doctor Aurelius a call, she's really good... she helped both Peeta and I, now I'm hardly waking up but there are still nights when I do... just not as often as before" I say and she shrugs, when Willow starts to weep is when Peeta takes her and in an instant she's quiet again

"I might... do you know any good places to stay here?" She asks

"You can stay with my mom? She's moved back here for Willow" I suggest to her

"Sure. Your mom totally wanting someone like me staying with her" Johanna scoffs

"Well it's either her or Haymich" I tell her and she just groans

"Fine. Only because I don't want to stay with that old fart that they call Haymich" she complains making me laugh

"He's not that bad anymore... I mean yeah he still drinks but it's gotten better since Willow got here" I admit but she just rolls her eyes

"Well I'll let you guys have family time so that I can go and tell your mother that I'm crashing at hers, bye star crossed lovers" she smirks walking out of the room and then out of the house

"I definetly wasn't expecting to see her today" I admit

"Neither was I... so other than Johanna showing up, how was your day?" He asks putting an arm around my shoulders and I lay my head on his chest so I'm face to face with Willow

"Well, I took Willow for a walk into the woods today for the first time in ages... it felt amazing that I could finally spread my wings after all these months" I sigh and he chuckles rubbing my arm

"Well Alessia came into work today with Hunter today, she invited us over for dinner on Saturday" he says

"What did you say?" I ask

"I told her that it sounded fun and that we'll try to make it" he replies

"Of course we'll go. Willow and Hunter haven't seen each other for a while" I sigh making Peeta chuckle

"Can you believe that our little girl is five months already..." Peeta says making me laugh

"Don't people usually say that when their baby turn one?" I say

"Well I'm using it now cause time has gone by fast" he admits and I look into Willows beautiful blue eyes and she smiles at me

"It definetly has..."


	18. No More Alcohol

Today is March 15th... it is the day that Willow Primrose Mellark was born and it's also the day of her first birthday, the past year with her has been one of the best years of my life... so far Peeta and I are seeing so much in our daughter, she's intelligent and very happy which reassures us both that we've done something right, we've been giving our daughter a happy childhood, she's also extremely close with Hunter which just reminds me of how Gale and I once were... I mean we'd go out to the woods together sometimes but it's really rare as we're both too busy taking care of our small families. Willow is a huge daddy's girl and she has Peeta wrapped around her finger which makes my part of being a mother and punishing her for drawing on the walls or not getting ready for bed much harder but I love my little duck with all my heart.

"Dada!" Willow squeals waddling over to Peeta who's crouched down so she can fall in his arms

"Look at you! My beautiful little duck!" He smiles tucking in her cream blouse that was sticking out from her baby blue coloured skirt which makes me smile sadly knowing that Prim would've loved to be here...

"I've made a special cake for you today" Peeta smiles making Willow squeal and talk to him in jibberish

"You know Effie is coming today" Peeta says walking over to me

"Oh god... I bet there will be many presents when you go to pick her up" I chuckle and so does he

"Of course there will... it's Effie" he says

"Apie!" Willow squeals making me laugh

"Effie will be lecturing Willow every time she says that" I smile and Peeta smiles at his daughter and kisses her cheek which makes her giggle

"You know... I'd love to have another one..." Peeta sighs making my eyes grow wide

"Hold your horses pretty boy. No baby making for a while, I happen to like not feeling like a whale for nine months thank you" I state making him laugh

"Is there a chance in the future?" He asks

"Maybe... who knows?" I smirk kissing his cheek and then I walk off making him groan, I smile at myself knowing the affect I have on him... and it's great fun messing with him like this but sometimes... it gets a little out of control, more like he gets out of control and well... there's really no need to explain... it's pretty explanatory when you think about it.

* * *

"Let me see the young one!" Effie squeals holding a small box while Peeta carries in a lot more, so much that it's covering his handsome face

"There she is! Come to Aunt Effie!" She says in her still irritating accent, she picks up Willow who hugs her, believe it or not but Effie was one of the most frequent visitors when Willow was born and so on but of course every time she was back to visit she had a present or presents for Willow... she's got a lot of things she doesn't need

"How much presents did you buy her!?" I say

"It's okay! It's only nine!" Effie replies making me roll my eyes but everyone else laughs, Effie puts Willow down and she continues to play with Ellie, Flynn and Hunter with all of Hunters building blocks that were brought

"So how's the Capitol life been?" Johanna smirks at her

"Its been wonderful! You guys are all everyone can talk about! I'm very popular there!" She replies

"Of course you are" Peeta chuckles who's found a place for all of the presents he was holding and is now sitting next to me on the couch so I can lean against his chest

"So what's your thoughts on being a mother now?" Delly smirks at me but I just roll my eyes

"Fine. You can all say I told you so but I won't care" I tell her making everyone laugh, soon drama starts and Hunter takes one of Willows blocks which of course makes her cry and repeat dada which is Peeta's cue to pick her up, Alessia tells Hunter off and she packs them away making him frown

"Shhh, it's okay" Peeta coos sitting back down as Willow hides her face against his neck

"Like the good old days, Katnip" Gale smirks as Hunter apologises to Willow and I roll my eyes

"You were so extremely annoying" I complain

"He still is! He always mimicks me in this high pitched voice and it annoys me so much!" Alessia says and I laugh

"I feel so sorry for you and Hunter" I joke and she giggles

"Thank you. He never does the house work either, it's always me" she replies

"Not true! I've done the dishes every night!" Gale defends

"But how many times have you cleaned the bathroom? Or our bedrooms? Or Hunters?" Alessia tells her husband and Gale looks to Peeta

"Peeta... now is one of those times where you help me out..." Gale says

"Sorry but Katniss makes me clean the entire place three times a week" Peeta admits making Gale groan and I give Alessia a smile making her laugh

"Of course she does. You do anything she asks of you" Haymich scoffs sipping on his drink, just as I go to say something, Haymich just passes out and falls to the floor

"Oh my god..." I say and quickly go by his side and so does my mom

"What's happeneing mom?" I ask her

"He's breathing but hardly, I don't have the equipment to help him, he needs a hospital" she says

"Well take him" Peeta says standing next to Gale

"Let me go with you..." I'm surprised by Effies words

"Um sure..." Peeta says, Peeta and Gale both carry Haymich out with Effie not far behind them, I hug Willow close to me which I guess gives me a sense of comfort while Peeta takes Haymich to a hospital and it works

"He better not die, too many people have died that are close to me" I say

"If it's extreme alcohol poisoning there's a risk of that happening but I guess we'll just have to wait and see I guess" my mom answers and she hugs me

"It's okay Katniss, they'll do what they can" my mom reassures me and I nod.

Its not till a few hours later when everyone leaves when Peeta gets back, Willow waddles over to him and he picks her up then kisses her cheek

"What's happened?" I ask

"Extreme alcohol poisoning, they said that he's in a coma and there's a chance he won't come out" he sadly explains, I can't help myself, I walk over to Peeta and hug him with tears in my eyes

"I don't want him to die... he's the only father figure I have left... too many people were taken when they were needed the most" I sniff and he rubs my back with his free arm that isn't holding Willow

"Shhh. It'll be okay. He'll try and fight for us" Peeta comforts me

"How's Effie?" I ask pulling away from him and wiping my wet cheeks

"With Haymich, she's a mess. I never knew they had a thing..." he replies and I sigh

"I guess she did, something I never knew would ever happen" I admit as we walk upstairs, Peeta dresses Willow in her nightwear and I as usual sing her to sleep before going to my own room where Peeta is taking off his prosthetic and gets under the covers, after I get changed I join my husband in bed sighing

"I really hope that he's okay..." I admit

"I know... me too" Peeta replies and he hugs me tighter to give me some comfort.

* * *

"How's he doing?" I ask my mom as she checks on Haymich and she sighs

"If I'm completely honest I don't know if he'll last, he'll need to fight extremely hard to get out of this coma" she tells me sadly and I nod, I look to Effie who has Willow sitting on her lap but she's looking in pretty rough shape and she's frowning, when my mom leaves I decide that I should probably provide some comfort... something I'm not really good at

"Effie... I can't say that I know what this feels like because I don't, I've come close to losing Peeta twice and it sucked, it hurt but he's come back to me. Do you know why? Because he fought it and do you know who taught him and aspecially me that? Haymich did... he made me see what my true values were, he showed me how to fight and never give up, I know we'd bump heads quite a lot but he's the reason why I've become a better person. I know he's going to try, he's going to try and come back to you" I tell her and she gives me a small smile

"I know I don't act like it but I love him... I really do and I know that I'm not around that much but I want to, I want to be around more" she replies as I sit next to her

"You can, you can always visit whenever you want aswell. We have nothing but open arms towards you" I smile rubbing my back while Willow goes on in jibberish

"You and Peeta deserve this little angel after everything you both went through" Effie asks as we look at my daughter who just shows us a bright smile and she stretches her arms out to me and so I take her, she sits on my lap while playing with my braid to keep herself occupied

"So when will you go to the Capitol?" I ask

"Not till I know for sure if he's made it or... if he didn't" she says and I give her a sad smile, Effie may not seem it but she isn't able to handle things like this, she's too sensitive and fragile

"Well my mom has made sure that he gets all the best doctors and nurses to care for him, she got him one of the best rooms in this place. Plus if you want to talk you know where to find us all. A few minutes later there's a knock at the door and Peeta walks in with a brown bag and two foam cups with his bakery symbol on them

"I brought food and hot choclate to calm the nerves" he explains giving me the brown bag and Effie the cup holder that's holding our drink, Peeta takes Willow so Effie and I can eat what he packed, cheese buns and cookies... only Peeta would do that

"Peeta these are devine!" Effie admits cheerfully making Peeta chuckle

"Thank you. I hoped that you'd like them" he smiles as I give Willow some which makes her smile happily and squeal with delight

"So what do we do now?" He asks looking at Haymich, I sigh

"The only thing we can do... we wait" I reply to him and he sadly smiles looking at the man who's saved our asses many times laying helpless in a hospital room.

* * *

A few weeks have passed since Haymich was out and there is good news... he came out of his coma, it was a really emotional time, Effie burst into tears and actually kissed him, for a long time... I did shed some tears and I hugged him, it was extremely emotional for everyone, he was told that he's extremely that he came out of it and without a lot of damage, of course they told him to limit his drinking as his kidneys will fail next time he drinks too much and he won't wake up if that happens, I made him promise me that all of the alcohol in his house will be taken away and that we stop his daily train that delivers his alcohol and luckily he agreed.

For now Haymich is using a cane to help him get around and for him to heel, right now he's playing with Willow and Hunter while I help Hazelle and Alessia clean up his place and get rid of all of his alcohol which means tipping it all down his sink and binning the bottles

"I'm glad he made it back to us. It would've effected a lot of people, aspecially you, Peeta and Effie" Alessia admits as we both sweep and Hazelle does upstairs

"I know, so am I. Willow needs someone to call grandpa in her life, she needs someone like Haymich" I admit with a smile

"So has the talk of more kids come up between you and Peeta?" Alessia giggles making me roll my eyes at her with a smile

"Yes... once but we agreed not till Willow is a little older. What about you and Gale? Seeing as your so keen on knowing when I'm going to pop out another?" I ask her and she laughs

"Gale is extremely enthusiastic about it, he said he wants a daughter so he can spoil her" she says rolling her eyes and I do too

"I mean I think it'll be nice to have another one but not just yet... I mean Hunter is still just a baby and they don't stay babies for long... I don't want to miss out on all of his important milestones" she adds and I give her a small smile

"I guess that's the same with me... I mean I'm not afraid, not anymore... I just want it to come naturally and when Willow is older to know about wanting a brother or sister" I tell her and she nods in agreement

"I agree with that. We should probably check on Haymich and the kids, make sure he hasn't fed them too much sugar" Alessia says and I smile and nod, as we walk into the sitting room I see the most heart warming things ever, Haymich is playing building blocks while talking to the two toddlers, I look to Alessia and see that she's also looking at them with a bright smile, hopefully Haymich is around for much longer, much much longer.


	19. First Day Of School

As usual I wake up early just like how I use to when I use to hunt, I look next to me and smile at my husbands sleeping face, his curly hair covering his shut eye lids, I guess someone needs a haircut. I quietly get up not wanting to disturb him and I peek my head in our daughters room, also dead to the world... Today is Willows first day of school and she's already making excuses on why she can't go but of course Peeta and I both told her it's a must, no matter how much we wanted to tell her she doesn't have to... I shut her door and walk downstairs and into the kitchen, I look out from the kitchen window and look at all the brown and yellowish leaves that lay on the ground, sighing I make myself a cup of coffee, while that's being made I hear loud footsteps coming down the stairs, it can only be one person... Peeta soon finds me in the kitchen and smiles, he walks up to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek

"Good morning beautiful" he greets and I smile and kiss those soft lips of his

"Morning handsome" I reply making him chuckle

"Do you think Willow will be okay today? Going to school I mean?" I ask Peeta worriedly and he sighs starting to make his own coffee

"I don't know but I do know that she needs the learning. We're both too busy during the day to teach her at home. It's the right thing to do, trust me" he smiles

"Maybe she'll meet a boy who loves her like you love me" I smile but he scoffs

"Like she'll be dating anytime soon. She won't date till she's thirty" he replies protectively and seriously but I just roll my eyes

"If she's anything like her mother then you'll have trouble, cause I know for a fact she's got my stubbornness" I smirk and he mirrors it pulling me to him

"No one is as stubborn as you are, that's what I love most about you though" he replies starting to kiss down my neck and I sigh

"I should probably... go wake Willow" I sigh and he stops kissing to kiss my lips, I make my way upstairs and open the door to Willows room, still sound asleep, jee... she must've gotten Peeta's genes on sleeping in late

"Willow... time to wake up" I softly coo and she starts to stir then slowly her eyes flutter open revealing the enchanting blue eyes which puts a smile on my face

"Morning sleepy. You've got school today" I smile

"Do I have to mommy?" She asks and I give her a small smile while brushing some of her hair back

"I'm afraid so, little duck. But Alessia told me that Hunter will be at your school" I tell her, maybe it'll cheer her up

"But he's my only friend..." she frowns

"You'll make new ones... plus if anyone are mean to you then I'll come down with my bow and arrows with your daddy with his rolling pin" I joke which makes her laugh

"Okay! Let's choose what to wear!" I say standing up and going over to her closet, I pick out a brown blouse with white Autumn leaves on it that has sleeves up to the shoulder, brown cotton cardigan, a skirt about mid thigh on her with white stockings underneath and brown leather knee boots. After her outfit is on we sit on the floor so that I can start plaiting her hair in two as she asks me questions about school

"Mommy? When did you and daddy meet?" She asks, give her the tame version... she's not old enough to know the entire thing...

"We officially met when we were sixteen but daddy had loved me since we were five" I reply, proud with my answer

"You and daddy love each other a lot, don't you?" She admits making me smile

"Yes. Very much" I reply and she giggles, when I finally finish we walk downstairs where Peeta is but now changed and also setting out breakfast

"Daddy! How do I look?!" Willow squeals twirling in her skirt

"You look extremely beautiful!" He replies picking her up and she gives his cheek a kiss

"I love you daddy" she tells him

"I love you too. You promise me you won't date till your thirty?" He asks her and I roll my eyes smiling

"I promise daddy! I can date you and be with you and mommy forever!" She smiles but I just laugh, I'm pretty sure that she doesn't know what date means, poor little soul... she has no idea what she had promised her father.

* * *

As Peeta and I arrive at school all the parents and even children are stopping to look at us which I've got to admit, it's quite intimidating but like always we walk up to the person in charge of the school

"Hi. Our daughter is starting here today" I inform the woman

"Okay. I'll be sure that she gets to her class and that she's all settled" the woman says with a smile and I give her a small smile then nod, I crouch down to Willows level and she hugs me tightly, I try my hardest not to cry

"It's okay. Mommy and daddy will be waiting for you when school finishes" I tell her breaking the hug and she looks at me with her already teary eyes

"I want you and daddy to stay here..." she sniffs

"I know little duck but you can make all sorts of new friends" I smile and tuck in her blouse that was sticking out behind her, she gives me a small nod and then turns and literally jumps on Peeta and he holds her against him, they have their father-daughter talk but of course she doesn't let go of him and so he gets her off him without hurting her and puts her back on her feet, we say our last goodbyes and we walk away but of course we both look back and see that Hunter is with her as well with some other kids so then we keep walking

"Come on let's go home" Peeta sighs taking my hand, the trip home was silent but it was a peaceful and comfortable silence, before no time Peeta and I are back home, once were inside we both sit on the couch listening to the unfamiliar sound of nothing

"It's... so quiet, I don't like it. I don't know how we survived so long after we were married" I admit making Peeta chuckle

"It is a little weird... but of course we'll have to get use to it" he replies but I don't feel right with that answer and so I straddle his waist making him smirk

"I would say that we have to cause I had other plans in mind..." I trail off grinding my hips against his and I feel it making an affect on him, I smirk and start kissing down his neck slowly

"I never realised how long it's been since we done this till now" he groans as I continue to kiss his skin but he surprises me when his hands go on my bum and he stands, he's definetly gotten use to that prosthetic, while kissing his lips now he quickly goes up the stairs but stumbles a few times but eventually we make it to our room so then he lays me on our bed with him on top, he quickly takes off his shirt along with mine, now it's his turn to do the kissing... no matter what Peeta is always more dominant in the bedroom then he is out of it... I can spare you the boring details of the process in taking off our clothes

"You've got no idea how much I love you" he tells me softly and before I could answer the familiar sensation of him being inside me fills me up to my core, this is the one thing that I would've never imagined myself doing all those years ago... aspecially with Peeta but I am and I won't say that I regret it because I don't

"I've always loved you" I whisper in his ear as he picks up the pace

"It's always been you" I add as we look deeply into each other's eyes while our foreheads against each other. All too soon the moment is over and we lay breathless next to each other

"I really hope that Willow is okay..." I sigh laying against his bare chest and he rubs my arm

"I'm sure she's just fine. She's got Hunter with her, he'll look after her" he comforts, I'm sure he will... I hope he is.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Willow squeals running out of the building with papers in her hand and she crashes into both of our embraces, both of us kiss her all over making her giggle

"Look what I drew today!" She proudly shows us her drawing, she definetly has Peeta's artistic skills because it's very skilled for a four year old, it's obvious one is Peeta and one is me and then Willow but what catches my eye are the two figures in the cloud

"Who are they?" I ask her as we walk to our home

"It's grandpa and Aunty Prim, I remember that you told me about how grandpa died before I was born and so did Aunty Prim, so I drew them in the sky" she smiles and I pull my daughter closer to my side

"So did you make any friends today?" Peeta asks her

"I did! A girl called Rain" Willow replies

"We hung out with Hunter and his friends but my teacher said that because he's a year in front of me then he won't be in my class" she adds

"So did you like school?" I ask

"Yeah! Can I go back tomorrow?!" She asks

"You can! Everyday except the weekends and holidays" Peeta answers and she smiles

"Grandpa Haymich! Look! I'm back from school!" Willow squeals running up to Haymichs gate as he feeds his geese

"You drew this?" He asks and raised an eyebrow at us making us shrug

"Haymich! I told you to—Willow sweetheart!" The one and only Effie exclaims walking down the steps quite difficult with her huge baby stomach, I know it came to a shock to us too

"Effie! Look what I drew!" Willow shows her

"Oh wow! That's exquisite!" She tells our small daughter

"Daddy, what does that word mean?" Willow asks her father

"It means beautiful and delicate" he replies and Willow giggles

"When will Sammy be here?!" Willow asks touching Effies belly

"Just another month"

"And then we get sleepless nights" Haymich groans earning a warning stare to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... Effies pregnant.... c'mon I had to I'm a hard shipper of Hayffie


	20. Christmas

It's been three months since Willow had her first day at school and she actually really really enjoys it, she comes home with these drawings that I didn't know a kid her age could draw with so much detail. Even though she has Peeta's artistic side she doesn't have the skills of his cooking but she does have very impressive archery skills, she caught her first kill and was really proud of herself, I was too and she's been coming with me ever since. We've also noticed at how close Willow and Hunter are getting... Peeta check in on them when they were playing in the back yard and he saw Hunter kiss her cheek when he didn't know anyone was watching, even though we're fine with Gale now it still makes Peeta become all protective against Willow, she's his first daughter and she's growing up fast. Alessia and I have talked about our two children and both agree that more than a friendship is there.

I walk around the improved Hob with Willow by my side, Christmas is next week and I'm going to buy a present for Peeta along with the positive pregnancy test I took, Peeta and I will be having another baby! I've told Willow so that I didn't suddenly tell Peeta and she was over the moon and asked for a baby brother. As we go to one stall, the woman standing there looks oddly familiar

"Hi Katniss. It's me Jodie, Saes granddaughter" the women brightly says

"I thought I knew you from somewhere! Look at you! Last time I saw you you were only up to my waist" I reply and she giggles

"Yeah... well since grandma passed our family moved to District 1 but two months ago I moved back here and opened up this stall" she explains

"She'll be proud of you... I know she's in an amazing place. She was one amazing woman, she helped me... a lot" I admit

"So from what I see you and Peeta finally got together" she smirks making me laugh

"Yes that's true. This is our daughter Willow" I smile and Willow shyly smiles and waves before hiding behind me, holding onto my leg

"She's really cute. Is she in school?" Jodie asks

"She is and she loves it" I reply rubbing her back and she smiles up at me

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. See you around" Jodie says with a smile and I nod before taking Willows hand and leaving the Hob, we go to the direction of the bakery. Once we're there we walk up the steps and open the door, Willow runs to the counter and stand on her tippy toes, not quite tall enough to see over the counter

"Hello there little missy" Peeta chuckles looking down at his daughter

"Hi daddy! Can I have a cookie please?" She asks, he chuckles and grabs his daughter a cookie making her squeal with delight but I give him a stern look and he just chuckles at, he just spoils that girl rotten

"Before we know it she's going to be all pudgy and too full to eat real food" I tell my husband but he just smiles at me

"You like my baking just as much as Willow" he chuckles and I just roll my eyes knowing that I've been caught

"Ha ha. Can you just pack some cheesebuns?" I ask and he gives me a smile and grabs a few, placing them into the brown paper bag

"Thank you..." I grumble and he just chuckles, leaning over to kiss my cheek

"I'll see you two at home"

* * *

"Mommy... daddy, what are the Hunger Games?" Willow asks and I hear my fork make a clanking sound on my plate as it falls from my hand

"Did you hear that from your teacher?" I growl

"N-no..." Willow stutters

"Where'd you hear it sweetie?" Peeta asks more calmly throwing me a stern look

"I heard the big kids say that you and mommy were in them" she replies and she turns to me

"I didn't mean to make you angry mommy" she admits and I sigh feeling guilty

"You didn't little duck. Just worried me a bit" I tell her

"All you need to know right now is that your father and I played very important roles in them. We'll tell you more when you're older, you're too young to handle it all" I answer her more soft and calm this time

"Okay mommy" she replies and continues to eat, was it a good idea to let her go to school? Where she's hearing all of these things about the Hunger Games? Maybe she should be schooled at home... and so after tucking Willow in Peeta and I sit on the couch I decide to talk to him about it

"Maybe she should be schooled at home... if everyone is talking about the games at her school" I tell him but he sighs

"I know it's hard to know that kids are being taught it but it's something that we can't avoid, she's eventually going to find out sooner or later whether it's from us or someone else. There's no escaping our past, especially when it had such a huge impact on our world" he comforts as I lay my head against his chest

"I just... I don't want the whole thing to fear her about us" I sigh

"She'll understand. She'll know that we helped change this world. We helped to get rid of the threat. We helped change the world. She'll know everything. After all she is her mothers daughter" Peeta chuckles and I smile

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! The presents are downstairs!" Willow exclaims jumping on our bed making me groan

"Willow... it's very early" I sigh as Peeta starts to wake up

"Please! I want daddy to make pancakes with blueberries" she pouts as Peeta puts on his prosthetic which Willow surprisingly isn't afraid of nor questioned

"Okay then. I guess there's no hope in sleeping in now" Peeta states picking up our daughter

"I'll be down in a minute. You two can go" I say and it's when they're out of ear shot that I vomit into the toilet, it's okay Katniss... only six more months to go... after washing out my mouth I walk downstairs and hear my daughter giggling, as I walk further into the kitchen I can hear Peeta telling her baker jokes which are said a lot by him, I'm not at all surprised at him

"Mommy, when can we open the presents?" Willow asks as Peeta flips another pancake onto a plate that has a pancake already on it which I claim straight away

"After breakfast we will" I tell her while Peeta makes four more for Willow and himself. After breakfast we all sit around the tree and Willow goes first, she got presents from Effie, Haymich, Peeta and I, my mom and a whole lot of our friends and of course I go next so Peeta finds the test last, Peeta got me a silver necklace that has 'Always' in cursive letters, a new game bag and new arrow heads for my arrows

"Here, this is the last one" I say after he's opened his presents which were new paints and new baker stuff, Willow starts getting excited once he goes to open it and when he does a bright smile appears

"I'm going to be a dad again?" He says looking at me and I nod, we both hug each other along with Willow

"Do you know how far?" He asks

"About three and a half months" I reply making him smile brighter

"I'm so happy..." he admits and kisses me

"Ewwww. That's yucky!" Willow giggles but I just roll my eyes but smiling at my daughter

"Can you make my bow and arrows, mommy?" Willow asks and I chuckle

"C'mon. We'll sit at the table and I'll teach you how to do it yourself" I smile grabbing her hand.

* * *

"So your having another baby! That's wonderful!" Effie squeaks while cradling the almost two month old baby boy in her arms, I know... Effie actually had a kid but the scariest thing is that she actually suits being a mother, even Haymich, they named him Daryl Zeus Abernathy, Effie picked the middle which explains a lot and it also shows that Effie hasn't changed a bit

"I think it's going to be a boy!" Willow gleefully says from where she plays with Hunter, Ellie and Hunters one year old little sister Charlie

"You do? What if it's a girl?" Alessia asks Willow

"Then mommy and daddy with get another baby" Willow plainly replies

"Oh really? Are you sure they're up to that?" Haymich smirks at Peeta and I, I bet my face is as red as a tomato

"Yea! Because daddy killed the monster in their room" Willow casually says making Peeta choke on his drink... oh no...

"That's the same with my mommy and daddy!" Hunter adds

"Same with mine! But the monster is there almost every night. It's scary" Ellie replies and all of our children have left us red faced as Haymich starts laughing and so does Johanna while my mother and Annie try to contain their laughter but Flynn looks totally grossed out, I bet he's gotten the talk on how baby's were actually made after all he is fourteen

"Could we change the topic?" I ask

"Yes. So Katniss and Peeta have you guys have baby names set yet?" Delly asks

"We're still sticking with Rye Challah Mellark and I was thinking for another girl Meadow Ivy. Sticking to our family traditions" I reply

"Do you want a boy or girl?" Alessia asks but I shrug

"As long as he or she is healthy then it doesn't matter to me" I reply, for the rest of the night we all just talk and enjoy ourselves, I take a moment to think about how far we've gotten and how much of a family we are. Although there are people missing I wouldn't want to change how happy we all are right in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be more Hunter and Willow moments later on. Hulow shall be their ship name, if you come up with a better one then right it down in the comment section below


	21. Ready To Pop

"Mommy! The baby moved!" Willow excitedly exclaims as I sit on the couch while she feels my belly which has been a regular thing for her. Today is May 8th... my 35th birthday, wow, it's crazy at how fast time has gone by... I can't believe it's been 20 years since the Hunger Games and it's been 19 since the rebellion, everyone has come along so well from then, I mean I don't wake up screaming my lungs out but I still have horrible nightmares often and so does Peeta but also has non violent flashbacks that last only about five seconds. There's also Prims death anniversary, she would've been 31 this year... I don't spend my days in bed on those days anymore ever since Willow was born as Willow became my dying mission to not be a horrible mother and so far everything seems fine...

"I know. Do think the baby is a boy or girl?" I ask her

"Boy! I want a baby brother!" She replies excited

"That's what mommy wants too"

"What would we call him if he was a boy?" She asks

"He'd be called Rye Challah Mellark" I reply

"Did daddy come up with it?" She questions making me laugh

"Of course he did. I named you after my favourite tree"

"And my second name is from my Aunty" she smiles and I kiss her cheek

"Exactly little duck" I smile

"Can you tell me about her?" She asks and I nod

"She was a lot like you... cheerful, never gave up and she was the most sweetest and innocent girl. She's what really kept me living and when grandma was in a bad place it was my job to protect her. I almost gave up till I had a dandelion who saved me"

"That's daddy! You call daddy a dandelion" she giggles

"You're right. It was him, he threw me a loaf of bread so I wouldn't starve, neither would've Prim... I never could thank him for it but I eventually found a way" Willow keeps looking at me as I tell her the more tame story on how Peeta and I met and fell in love

"I married him and most importantly I gave him the perfect daughter that we hoped for, having you was the biggest achievement that I ever made. It beats every good thing that I've done in my life. I know that I done something right" I add

"I love you mommy. I don't want you or daddy to leave me" she says hugging me

"We won't. We're going to stick around to annoy you for a long time" I chuckle and start tickling her which makes her do her most adorable laugh. Seeing as it isn't a school day Willow and I decide to take a walk to the bakery cause A. I'm extremely hungry envelopes though I don't feel like walking all that way and B. Willow really wants to see Peeta. The whole walk there Willow tells me about her school and also names the entire alphabet plus counting all the way to fifteen without missing out any numbers or jumbling their order which makes me extremely proud. We finally reach the bakery and when we walk in Peeta is at the counter serving an old woman, he gives her a charming smile after saying something and she pats his hand, she stops at me, giving me a warm smile

"You've gotten lucky. Sweetest young man I've ever met in my lifetime" she tells me

"I know. I'm very lucky. You have a nice day ma'am" I politely reply and she smiles at be before walking out and Willow and I walk to the counter but of course Willow climbs over the counter to get to Peeta which she's told not to do but obviously people don't care when she's hugging Peeta

"How have my favourite girls been?" He asks

"We've been relaxed. Talking to baby number two" I reply

"Daddy... can I have the cookie with small chocolate in it pleaseeeee?" Willow asks her father with her best puppy eyes

"Okay then, I'll get you one and I'll get mommy four cheesebuns?" He says looking at me with a smile

"And—"

"And two chocolate muffins. I'm on it" he chuckles making me smile, I've been craving a lot of chocolate this time around which is weird cause I'm not a big fan of chocolate... I guess it's the baby, must have Peeta's love for chocolate

"What were you saying to that old woman?" I asks as he gets everything in the brown bags

"I told her that I have a baby on the way and a four year old daughter. She told me that her granddaughter just had a new baby. I let her down on a discount even though she forgot to bring the right amount of money" he explains making me smile

"You're such a sweet soul Peeta" I say and he chuckles, he leans over and kisses my cheek

"How much do I pay?" I ask

"It's your birthday... so nothing" he says with his signature charming smile

"Come on Peeta. You never let me pay" I sigh

"And you never will. Too bad, plus the money you give me comes back to us" he replies opening the small door for Willow to get out from behind the counter

"Fiiine. You win but your giving me a massage" I tell him making him chuckle

"Of course I will"

* * *

"So this one was unexpected?" I ask Alessia as she rubs her big three month belly

"Totally. Gale just... he never wants to stop and what can I say? I have a gorgeous husband and so we got a little too carried away" she replies as we sit on cushioned chairs on her back porch while we watch Willow, Charlie and Hunter all play together

"A little? My mom said that you seem to be having two at once. Four kids? I mean I love Willow and already love my baby but I wouldn't be able to deal with a five year old, toddler plus two babies all at the same time" I admit and she laughs

"Well I've made Gale clean the house and change Charlie's diapers plus no sex through the entire pregnancy" she explains

"Good. Punish him" I smirk

"Oh don't worry. He's being punished but doesn't like it" she giggles

"Oh I know. He complains to Peeta when they have 'dad time' with Haymich and Sam" I tell her while rolling my eyes

"Those boys are just always around each other" I say with a smile

"That's what makes me happy... I know that you know Gale has told me everything about how the bitterness and jealousy got to him and almost ruined you never being able to forgive him. What makes me smile is how him and Peeta now get along, that you and him have mended your friendship. Maybe not the way it use to be but I'm glad he still has you" Alessia admits

"It should be the other way around. You gave him something that I never could give. You've helped him a lot" I reply and she smiles

"They're really cute" Alessia smiles and I follow her line of vision and see Willow laugh at Hunters attempt at a cartwheel

"Yeah... they are" I agree

"Hello ladies!" Alessia and I turn to see both Gale and Peeta walk outside

"You better have gotten what I asked" Alessia warns her husband

"You too" I warn mine as he sits next to me

"Of course we did, beautiful" Peeta replies kissing my cheek

"Flatery won't work" I reply making Peeta groan while also throwing his head back, he's been wanting to play this rough sport where you get tackled and you have to kick a weird shaped ball with Gale but there's no way that I'm letting my husband injure himself when he has a pregnant wife who's just about ready to pop and a five year old daughter

"Don't think I'm letting you play either. There's no way I'm going to let you injure yourself when we've got small kids" Alessia says to Gale who also groans

"Daddy! Look!" Willow squeals with a red ladybug with black spots

"Woah! You should make a wish. These ones are really rare to find" he replies, she closes her eyes and then opens them, she lets it on a near by plant and sits on Peeta's lap

"What'd you wish for?" He asks

"If I told you then it wouldn't come true!" She says with a smile making Peeta chuckle, the familiar gleam in his eyes which haven't left since Willow was born, Peeta is such an attractive father...


	22. Rye Challah Mellark

I groan in pain while Peeta wipes the sweat off my forehead, carrying our baby was so much easier but the birth part hurts more than Willows did. Willow is downstairs with Gale and Hunter, Alessia stayed home with Charlie so the house wasn't too crowded when baby number two got here, my mom once again is helping to birth our baby like last time, I know I could go to the hospital to have this baby but I'm still very... cautious of them so is Peeta and so it's better if we're in the comfort of our own home. As I got more and more into the pregnancy I felt more and more like it was a boy but I could be wrong... I just feel that I had this kind of bond with this baby, don't get me wrong Willow and I have a strong bond but her and Peeta have a bond we don't have... this time I can feel the bond, everytime something reminds me too much of Prim the baby would move around but not too much and give a soft kick just to tell me that he or she is here.

"Okay. You're 8 centimeters now. Not long now" my mom says and I nod, she leaves the room and Peeta grabs my hand

"Thank you... you don't even know how happy I am. You know when my mother would beat me... I'd always think of you and I guess that's ha made it... less painful. I knew that you had found out what was actually happening at home, before throwing that bread confirmed it... but through the entire beatings I thought of you, your greyeyes that are the colour of the cleanest and shiniest silver, hair like a raven, lips soft and always a pinky colour. All those small things got me through those horrible days. Now your giving me two children and I couldn't have thanked you enough for everything you've done" he romantically states

"You're such an amazing husband. I don't even know what on earth I did to actually deserve you" I admit

"It's because you were so brave. I admired how brave you were but you needed someone for when you didn't want to be braves and I guess it was me. Just remember I'll love you forever and till the end of time" he replies putting his forehead against mine

"You know even after all these years you still look just as handsome as you did when when we were 16" I smile making him chuckle

"Don't get me started on how beautiful you were back when we were younger" he replies

"You do realise this is the last one right?" I tell him

"Sure. Can we just acknowledge that when this one was conceived you were the dominant one that time" he remarks but I roll my eyes

"Yeah well you were working on new touch ups for the bakery and I was missing you so I took charge" I defend making him laugh and kiss my temple

"I'm not complaining... I love it when you take charge" he replies with his cheeky, boyish smile and so I smack his shoulder

"Don't be so dirty" I smirk, most people see Peeta as a sweet and innocent soul but when it comes to the bedroom he's a whole different person but I like it cause I'm the only one who gets to see it...

* * *

"Come on Katniss! The baby's head is almost out! Just a few more pushes!" Mom encourages me and as I push I saueeze Peeta's hand as hard as I can to get rid of the pain, after many pushes the sound of our baby crying fills the room

"It's a boy!" My mom says with tears in her eyes, she lays him down on my chest as he continues to cry and Peeta cuts the cord, I can't help myself when I start sobbing... I have a son... I have a baby boy... I look to Peeta who's also crying, he's got his own son to carry on his family name

"He's so adorable. My baby boy" I sniff

"I need Peeta to clean him so we can do the rest of the birth" my mom tells me and so I give our baby boy to his father and Peeta bathed him so I can go through what mom calls the after birth and then get me back in bed after changing the bed and my night clothes, not too long after Peeta walks over with Rye wrapped in a baby blanket, sound asleep, I look to Peeta and he smiles while kissing my lips, after my mom does the usual baby things to make sure he's healthy she leaves after cleaning everything

"I'll go downstairs and get Willow" Peeta says and I nod, he leaves for not too long then comes back carrying Willow

"Look. It's your new baby brother" I smile as Peeta sets her down so she can climb onto the bed and Peeta beside her

"Are you okay mommy? I heard you screaming and I got scared" she admits

"I'm fine. It just hurt a little to get him out but I'm fine now. Do you want to hold him?" I ask her and she nods, I lay Ryes head on the crook of her arm and his body rest on his lap

"Hi Rye. I'm your big sister, I've got a lot to tell you about our mommy and daddy and how they saved the world! Oh and I'll tell you about Aunty Prim and about our grandpa, they live in the clouds now but they sounded very nice! And I can tell you about daddy's daddy and his brothers" Willow tells her new brother, I look to Peeta and we smile at each other, our family is finally complete.

* * *

"Who was that?" I ask Peeta as he hangs up the phone

"There's going to a memorial and the night before it there's interviews. Everyone who was involved is invited" he explains and I sigh

"And as the main people part of it were meant to go" he adds

"When is it?" I ask

"Next week" he replies

"Next week?! But we've only had a month since Rye was born plus next week is our wedding anniversary" I say while patting Ryes back and he sighs

"I know honey but... everyone will be going and I promise I'll make it as enjoyable as possible" he replies and I sigh

"Fine. I'm doing this for you and Prim" I reply and he smiles

"That's my girl" he replies kissing my lips

"How's our little boy doing?" He smiles as I cradle Rye his dark blue eyes look into Peeta's lighter ones

"I have a feeling he won't have blue eyes, his blue eyes are much darker than Willows were" Peeta says

"Blonde hair and grey eyes. The perfect combination for our second baby" I smile and he chuckles while we walk into the sitting room where Willow is drawing on the small and short table near the couch

"Willow. How do you feel about going into the Capitol next week?" Peeta asks and her face lights up

"Yes! I want to go. A girl in my class said that there's this place where animals are. They were sent in from all these different places. Can we go there?!" She asks excitedly, Peeta looks to me and I sigh and nod

"Of course we can" he replies

"We're going there for important things though but we'll be able to go before then" he adds and she nods then continues to draw

"You can tell that he's a Mellark boy. His chubby cheeks already and he's a big eater" Peeta chuckles as Rye sleeps against my chest, if I'm completely honest he's not the best sleeper but he's sleeping in Peeta and I's room so far so he's not too bad, he usually gets up for a big feed and it has to be me or else he won't take the bottles or stop crying. Peeta said he's going to be a huge mommy's boy which made me smile cause I feel attached to him already... I take naps with him and I'm always holding him, Peeta does get to hold and feed him but I just do it a lot more.

Panem has come along quite well since the Games and it's actually a place that I'm not afraid of my kids growing up in... Willow isn't scared about being picked or starving to the point where your on the verge of death. She can go to school, the Hob, the markets and even Peeta's bakery without seeing peacekeepers at every corner or beating a woman or a starving kid trying to get food. It's a place where Rye can grow peacefully aswell and Peeta and I don't have to live in constant fear that they'll be taken from us, I'm finally happy now that I'm with Peeta and our two beautiful children.

* * *

"Katniss... he's absolutely gorgeous" Alessia smiles as she holds him, I smile at her as Peeta's arm rest on my shoulder

"Were you called to go to the Capitol aswell?" I ask and she sighs

"Yes. Sadly, they want Gale to bring me and the kids. The memorial is a nice thing to do but I don't think the interviews were all that necessary" she replies

"It's the Capitol we're talking about. They think everything is necessary" Gale scoffs

"I'm only going because Willow has never been there and for Prim" I admit

"She'll be proud Katnip. She would love at how Willow turned out" Gale comforts from where he sits and I give a small smile

"Thanks... I just decided that she wouldn't have wanted me to act the way I was and so I stopped, I put Peeta and the kids first. That's how she would've wanted it" I reply

"Are you going to that place with all those animals?" I ask Alessia

"We might tag along with you and Peeta. Apparently it's called a zoo" she replies

"Good. Willow is extremely excited to go to the Capitol. I'm the opposite. I'm dreading it" I sigh

"I think everyone is. What can we do? Not much. We'll be okay though, at least it's a good cause to actually go there" Peeta says making me smile

After a little while longer Peeta and I decide to take Willow to the lake in the forest that we haven't been to in years. Once we get there her and Peeta swim while I sit on the blanket with Rye, I watch happily as he teaches her how to swim, at first she's terrified and doesn't let go of Peeta but eventually she gets the hang of it and is swimming around. I walk knee deep and just dip Ryes feet into the cool water then he makes baby noises

"Rye likes the water!" Willow smiles swimming up to us

"Can you come in with him mommy?" She asks

"I don't know sweetie..." I say

"It'll be okay Katniss. Just make sure he doesn't go fully under" Peeta replies and so I sigh and give Rye to him carefully who's in his small swimming shorts, I quickly change then join my family in the water

"I think this one will be a swimmer" Peeta chuckles as Rye smiles while floating on top of the water, under Peeta's hands

"Mommy! Daddy! Watch me!" Willow says, we look over at her and she does a roll under the water

"Woah! That was amazing! Well done!" I reply as she swims over

"I really like this place. Will we be able to come here more?" She asks

"We sure will. You'll be able to practice your swimming" I smile

"Yay!" She cheers then swims off to practice her swimming.


	23. The Capitol

I push the stroller onto the train that has a sleeping Rye in it, there's a lot of things that have changed and been invented since after the war, things called cars, strollers to push our baby's around in and of course the trains have changed, instead of rooms there are just rows of seats. I take the seat across from Peeta and Willow and make the stroller stable so it doesn't roll away, it's not too long till we hear a choo when the train starts moving, it's going to be a while... Willow looks out the window watching as we roll more closer to the outskirts of our District. We had to wake up super early this morning if we wanted to go to the zoo before the interviews started the next day, children were also requested to be with their parents which just made me want to say no but I just told myself that it's just that once.

"Well. If it isn't the Mellarks" the fimilar voice says

"Johanna!" Willow says going up to her and hugs her

"Hey trouble maker! You still annoying your mom and dad?" She jokes which makes Willow scrunch up her face

"No! I've been helping with Rye!" She replies, I lift up the cover attached to the stroller so she can see a soundly sleeping Rye

"Wow. He's really chubby... it's hard to believe you pushed him out" she admits

"He weighed 8 pounds when he came out" I say pulling it down, Johanna let's Willow down who goes back to her spot next to Peeta, Johanna sits next to me with a sigh

"Did you hear that there's already packs of people at the Capitol station?" Johanna asks

"That doesn't surprise me. Good to know that they haven't changed" I reply sarcastically

"Any updates with you?" I ask Johanna and she shrugs

"I guess you can say I met a guy... who lives in 11" she replies

"Wow. The Johanna Mason with a guy? Tell me more" I smirk but she just rolls her eyes

"His name is Jason and owns a farm in 11. That's why I got on at 11's station" she says

"You've definetly surprised me" I honestly admit

"You're very pretty! So it was easy" Willow smiles at her making Peeta chuckle shaking his head

"Why thank you, Willbug" Johanna replies with a small smile, Willow definetly has her fathers charm with words.

* * *

 "What are those that?" Willow asks pointing to an animal while holding Peeta's hand while holding Hunters with her free hand, he looks at the small booklet

"It says that they're called Otters? Yeah Otters, it also says that they came from up North, interesting" Peeta replies

"They're really cute!" She giggles. As the day goes by we are able to look at most of the animals and the kids are able to have a play while us adults sit and talk. Hours later we return to our living apartment, Willow asleep as Peeta holds her, she's had a big day... while he goes to change her for bed I change Rye before changing myself then I give him a feed, while I'm doing it Peeta walks in

"She's completely out of it" he chuckles while dressing down to his boxers, before getting into bed he sits on the edge of the bed so he can take off his prosthetic

"It feels weird being back here... we haven't had good memories here" I sigh and he chuckles kissing my bare shoulder

"I know. What about the time we were on the roof?" He asks

"I remember..." I smile as Rye finishes up and I pat his back till he burps, I place him in between Peeta and myself after he falls asleep

"It was right after the interviews... it was one of those times where we were able to be alone and talk" I continue

"I fell in love with you even more then. Aspecially at how you said what I said the year before and that you had remembered my favourite colour" he admits as we lay down facing each other

"I'm glad that we're together now... I couldn't imagine being with anyone but you" I sigh with a smile and he returns the smile, reaches over and places a lingering kiss on my lips

"Good night" he says

"Night"

* * *

 "Do I really have to wear a dress?" I ask my prep team, adjusting my dress so it's not too low, having two kids do things to your chest area so...

"Yes! This is a big night!" Effie replies skilfully helping Willow adjust her dress while holding Daryl, Willow and I got dressed with my prep team and Peeta and Rye got ready with Peeta's new prep team

"Will I be on TV?" Willow asks Effie

"You will! It'll be amazing!" Effie replies

"But I don't want toooo. Mommy and daddy always say that I don't have to do things that I don't have to" Willow whines

"You're certainly your mothers daughter. Dealing with two Katniss's gives me a headache" Effie sighs making me smile at Willow and she giggles, Peeta then walks in with a screaming Rye who stops as soon he's in my arms

"He was fine till I gave him to one of my stylists, he just started crying. Missed his mommy" he explains

"Wow. You look beautiful" he compliments making me blush, no matter what he always knows how to make me blush or feel like I'm worth something...

"What about me daddy?" Willow asks Peeta while walking up to him, he picks her up and kisses her cheek

"Just as beautiful as your mommy" he replies

"Come on! Time to get moving everyone" Haymich announces while walking in, Peeta and I both look at each other, here we go.

We wait for our turn and while we do we watch Gale and Alessias interview, Hunter gets asked one or two questions before shying away in his fathers chest. Johanna had her interview first and as always she scared everyone which didn't surprise us, she kind of really hasn't forgiven the Capitol but we're all different. Soon it's the Mellarks turn, as we are called we walk on stage and the crowd goes wild

"Isn't it great to be back?!" Ceased asks enthusiastically

"Sure" I reply, I can just see Effie scowling at the screen

"So who's this young lady?" He asks as Willow sits confidently in between Peeta and I

"I'm Willow! This is my mommy and daddy" she answers making the crowd 'awe'

"I also see a baby. When was he born?" He asks

"Last month. We named him Rye" Peeta charmly replies

"What a wonderful name! Now, how are you both enjoying the Capitol?" He asks

"Well we haven't had the best experiences here but we're here for a good cause" I reply honestly

"We went to the zoo yesturday!" Willow states

"Really? And what was your favourite thing there?" He asks

"What were those cute ones called again daddy?" She asks Peeta silently

"Otters. She loved seeing the Otters" he answers making the crowd 'awe' and I try not to roll my eyes, instead I just put on a smile and keep Ryes head supported as I sit him up on my lap

"Can I just say how much your young girl is much like her mother. You both must be proud" Ceaser says and Peeta looks at me and I look at him with a smile

"We sure are. When she was born... she completely changed our lives, in the best way possible and when we had Rye... we were finally complete as a family. I can't imagine my life without my kids and of course my beautiful wife" Peeta replies, charming the audience and like always... me too

"Isn't that so sweet folks?" He asks the audience and they cheer. We are asked more questions and so is Willow which she answers brillently. We hang around for a while before Willow starts getting tired, that's when we say goodbye to everyone and leave, when we get back to our living quarters Peeta carries her into the room that she's staying in and while he does that I change Rye before I rock him to sleep while singing The Valley song, when he's finally asleep I join Peeta in bed

"I was asked to give a speech at the memorial tomorrow" he tells me with a sigh, I know this is going to be hard for him to do and so I kiss him

"You'll do amazing... I know it" I smile making him chuckle

"You looked beautiful tonight by the way" he admits making me giggle

"You're such a charmer Mr Mellark" I sigh

"You married me Mrs Mellark" he chuckles

"You know... I will never get tired of hearing you say that" I sigh

"Good. _Mrs Mellark_ " he replies while giving me one last kiss before we both go to bed, sleep pulls me in but the last thing I feel are his arms pull me closer to him and I thank silently for everything that I was blessed with before my eyes shut fully.


	24. The Memorial

I take a shaky breath as we enter the building that the memorial will be, as we walk there are many flashes and people wanting us to say something but luckily Peeta is able to push through them and into the main building where everyone I've ever known is, even Plutarch stands at the front with presedent Paylor. I take the seat that's next to Alessia so the ceremony can start, Paylor stands up to the podem and starts to speak

"Thank you. I'd like to thank you all for coming to this important event. I know this is hard for most of you as it's a reminder of your loved ones have passed. The thing that we need to know is that the young people who had lost their lives will never be forgotten. They'll be remembered as braves and courageous. They'll be remembered as hero's. As of tonight this building will have pictures of the fallen lives and things written about them on a stand" she explains

"Now. We have asked one of the highly well spoken person to say a few words. Please welcome Peeta Mellark" she announces making everyone applaud, Willow being the loudest obviously

"Thank you Paylor. It's such a honour to be standing and talking about the hero's who had fallen. If it weren't for them... I wouldn't be standing here today... I wouldn't have had the most amazing children I could ask for and of course I wouldn't be married to the most beautiful wife a man could ever have. Because of the actions of our loved ones we no longer have to fear that we'll be chosen to go into the Hunger Games or fear that our children will suffer from not having food, we can live in a world where it's okay to love, to fear, to cry. Where we can share emotions without being shunned upon..." he looks to me and Willow with a smile

"I know many lives were taken but there were three that were extremely dear to my heart and others. The first was my father... during the bombing many years ago my family had sadly lost their lives but my father was the only one who believed in me... who knew I could do great things, losing him was like losing a limb. The second person was my dearest friend... Finnick..." I hear Annie gasp and I look behind me to see her smiling brightly with tears eyes

"The entire time that I was having a bad time... when I was a danger to myself and others Finnick was looking after me when no one else could. He helped me find my way back to the real world, he got me back to the love of my life... he always believed in me like my father and believed that I could make it out of it and I did. Now the last person is probably more dear to my wife Katniss..." he looks to me and I give him a nod with a smile for reassurance

"She was Katniss's younger sister, her name was Primrose or as she was other known to Katniss as Little Duck. The time that I knew Prim she made me realise how wise and mature she was for her age. I knew exactly why she meant so much to Katniss, she was an innocent soul who had her entire life ahead of her, she didn't get to experience getting married or having children or being Aunty to Katniss and I's children. Even though she isn't with us in the flesh she will live on through my wife, her mother, myself and most of all our children. Like my father told me once... gone but never forgotten. Thank you for listening everyone, have a wonderful night" he finishes and we all stand while applauding this time, when he comes back I kiss him as a silent thank you, now the whole world know how much of a hero my baby sister actually was.

* * *

_Primrose Daisy Everdeen_

_Age when fallen- 13_

_ About Victim _

_Primrose lived in the Seam which is part of District 12 with her mother and older sister Katniss Everdeen now Mellark. She was originally reaped to participate it the horrific event called the Hunger Games but her older sister vouleenteered in her place. When her sister had returned the Everdeen family were moved to the Victors Village where they had proper food and proper things to use. Primrose passed away by helping bombing victims but sadly became one herself. She will forever be know as a heroic role model that every young girl can look up to_

I read out to Willow and Rye with Peeta by my side, that's how I want her remembered... as a hero and role model for girls to look up to

"She sounds amazing" Willow says in awe

"She was. Quite like you actually" I reply and her eyes light up

"Really?! Is that true daddy?!" She asks Peeta which makes him chuckle

"It sure is. You're what I call a Duck on Fire" he replies making her scrunch her face up

"What does that mean?" She asks

"That your half like Prim but half like your mommy" he answers picking her up

"Yay! I like the sound of that" she admits making me laugh a little, she's one well spoken child, we then move onto read Finnicks

_Finnick Dune Odair_

_Age when fallen- 25_

_ About Victim _

_Finnick Odair had been in a Hunger Game previous to the 74th. He competed in the 65th annual Hunger Games and had won. He was a mentor after that but went back a few years later for the 75th Hunger Games. He played an extremely important person in the rebellion not only was he married to his bride, Annie Cresta now Odair but she was carrying his child. Finnick had died later on in the rebellion, the loss was dreadful and heartbreaking but he left a heroic impact on the world and now his son Flynn Dune Odair can take off in his fathers footsteps._

Its hard to believe that he's actually gone... I never would've imagined Finnick ever having his life ended so soon and so young... I know that he wouldn't want us to grieve though, he'd want us to live our lives like he was actually there and I know Prim would too

"They'll both live on through us. They'll live on through everyone" Peeta states while wrapping his free arm around my waist as we watch different pictures of Finnick flash by on the screen

"They will. They'll never be forgotten, always known as hero's. It's the only way to finally let them go..." I reply and he kisses my temple

"They'd be proud. A lot" he says, I look at him with a smile and kiss him

"Thank you for saying what you did in your speech. It really did let everyone know about how wonderful Prim was" I sigh

"I was telling nothing but the truth" he smiles and I do too, no words can describe how much I love this man that I'm so madly in love with.

* * *

On the train ride home the next day we are all very excited to finally be able to go home and not surrounded by cameras 24/7 and I can sleep in my own bed. Luckily the train ride is only a few hours back to twelve but when we reach the station Willow and Rye are fast asleep. When we get back home Peeta and I tuck Willow into her bed then I put Rye in his small crib that is in our room

"He's one hell of a sleeper" Peeta admits walking over and wrapping his arms around my waist and his chin resting on my shoulder

"Yeah... he reminds me a lot of you though... the photos of you as a baby that weren't ruined in the fire look exactly like Rye" I smile making Peeta chuckle

"My only son. I'm definetly happy" he sighs, kissing my neck

"Me too... I'm glad that I have you" I sigh

"So am I. Come on, I bet your tired" he replies taking me to our bed, I can't believe how much I've achieved since the Hunger Games... I've gotten married and had two wonderful children, things I never saw myself doing but things that I will never ever regret doing.


	25. Three Years Later

I sit under the Willow tree in the meadow on a picnic blanket as I watch my husband chase our kids playfully, our eight year old daughter running with her two dark braids bouncing around in the wind and our three year old boy struggling to keep up with her on his chubby legs. So far Rye has shown a huge interest in everything that has to do with cooking, baking and archery but isn't the biggest fan on drawing, Rye got Peeta's curly blonde hair but has my grey eyes. Our son reminds me of his father everyday, the way he talks with passion and charm, he's definetly his fathers son

"Mommy!" Rye squeals jumping on me

"Hey baby! You having fun?" I ask kissing his forehead

"Yeah! Found this for you because you beautiful and I love you" he says showing me a daisy

"Awe thank you!" I smile taking it and putting it behind my ear as Willow and Peeta walk up to us

"Can I have another sandwich please?" Willow asks

"Only one more. Your brother hasn't had one yet" I answer and she nods, Willow and Rye get along probably better than any brother and sister, they're never fighting and know how to treat each other, they remind me of how Prim and I were... I feel my back being rubbed, I look at Peeta who sadly smiles at me knowing what I'm thinking about but I give him a bright smile telling him that I'm fine

"Mommy can you sing song?" Rye asks from my lap

"Yeah! Sing the meadow one!" Willow agrees and I hear Peeta chuckle

"Okay..."

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow.

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow.

Lay down your head, and close your eyes.

And when they open, the sun will rise.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm.

Here the daisies guard you from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away.

A cloak of green, a moon beam ray.

Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay.

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, and here it's warm.

Here the daisies guard you from every harm.

Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true.

Here is the place where I love you."

I finish the song both of my children mezmorized but who take the words for granted. Even though they don't come that often I usually have nightmares here and there but when they do come they're worse than they ever were, sometimes the kids and Peeta dying along with the other innocent Capitol people, it's hard to try to explain to them why I wake up screaming sometimes, Willow is coming up to the age where she will know more about the Hunger Games, she's learning a little bit of them in school now, all she knows is that her parents played a big part in them and for now that's all she needs to know.

* * *

"Effie, you are definetly not the person I expected to have two kids" I admit as Daryl plays with Rye and Willow plays with her now two year old daughter Melanie, Melanie took everyone by surprise, aspecially Effie and Haymich

"Whys that?" She asks and I look to Peeta who has his arm over my shoulder, I ask for his help with his eyes and he just chuckles

"We didn't really... see you as the children type" he carefully words

"Well what you must know I really love children" she defends

"Oh we can tell" I reply

"I'm taking that as a compliment" she says making Haymich roll his eyes

"Look what I built dad!" Daryl exclaims showing Haymich his blocks that are stacked up

"What's this you made?" He asks leaning forward in his chair

"It's a tree! Do you like it?!" He answers

"It's one hell of a tree that's for sure" Haymich replies

"Mommy I can't make anything" Rye croaks walking up to where I'm sitting, I sigh picking him up and look into his watery grey eyes

"It's okay. I bet you'll be able to bake and cook just like daddy when you're a bit older" I tell my son and wipe away his tears

"Hey... no tears. Mommy doesn't like it when her little boy cries" I add but he's still frowning and so I tickle his sides making him laugh which makes me smile

"Even now I can never get use to you having kids" Haymich admits

"I could say the same about you" I shoot back making Haymich chuckle

"Smart comeback" he replies making me smirk

"You can never beat me in our arguments" I say with a smile

"What about between Peeta?" He smirks

"You kidding? I always win" I defend making Peeta clear his throat knowing that he knows what I mean exactly by that, I win in a different way...

I kiss Ryes head as he sleeps in his bed, Willow has gone with Peeta to the bakery to have 'daddy-daughter time' as she said it was. Shutting his door just a little I make my way downstairs but nearly have a heart attack when I see the stupid orange cat laying on the table, damn cat always scaring me, I glare at it and he just hisses at me

"Don't hiss at me. Your lucky that I'm even letting you stay here" I grumble, Buttercup has definetly gotten fatter and older so he's not as fit as he use to be but I still like having him around and so does the kids and Peeta. I do the usual house chores around the house that usually keeps me busy, I haven't felt like myself lately... I don't get to hunt often well at all actually, I'm just so busy with looking after the kids and spending quality time with my family that I don't have time to hunt... I wish I had time, I love my children but I want to stretch my wings a little, bring out the old me.

Peeta and Willow return shortly after with choc chip cookies which gets Rye excited but he's only allowed one, that kid is bouncing off the roof when he tastes Peeta's baking which just makes our job of being parents harder for us

"Mommy. Can we get brother or sister?" Rye asks as Peeta and I cuddle on the couch

"Oh I don't know honey..." I trail off

"You and your sister is all we need buddy" Peeta cuts in, we both agreed that two is the limit

"Okay. I just wanted brother or sister" Rye replies getting on the couch and into my lap

"Well you and Willow are already what we always wanted. Plus your my little baby" I tell him while kissing his cheek, making him giggle, I love my precious little boy so much, he's been the joy in my life, I still remember the night he was born... I remember how much I cried over him because I had a son and he was the most handsome son I could ever have had

"Daddy I'm tired" Willow yawns sitting on Peeta's lap and laying her head on his chest making him chuckle

"My little girl. Had a big day today" he coos as he rubs her back which makes her eyes start to droop, I look down and see that Rye has also fallen asleep

"I would've never imagined myself being married and having two kids..." I admit quietly

"I'm just happy you said yes to marrying me. It was my top achievement in my entire life" Peeta replies and I smile shyly, how is it that he still makes me feel this way years later?

"You know you haven't changed with your way with words" I sigh with a smile

"Which I think Rye will inherit your way with words. He's speaking so well for a three year old" I add and he chuckles

"A mini Katniss and mini Peeta" he jokes making me chuckle as well

"I'm definetly happy at how we turned out"

"Me too. Me too" Peeta replies

* * *

As I help Peeta set the table for dinner there's a knock on the door, who would be knocking here around dinner time? This is our family time... sighing I go to answer the door but I'm immediately surprised when I see who's at my doorstep... it's Johanna and she's not alone... there's a tall man next to her who I've never seen before

"Hey Johanna. Come in" I greet as I let them in and I then close the door, I know by the look on Peeta's face that he's just as confused and curious as I am, I walk over to my husbands side and he wraps an arm around me, Willow runs up to Johanna with a bright smile whereas Rye hides behind both Peeta and I while holding onto Peeta's pants

"Come on Rye. Come meet Johanna" Willow coos her little brother, trusting her, he waddles out from behind Peeta and I and suspiciously walks up to Willows side

"Hey there Mr. I remember when you were just a baby" Johanna says

"Mama why she with man?" Rye asks

"I have a feeling that's why Johanna come here in the first place" I tell my son then look to Johanna with a look saying 'explain. Now' and she does. His name is Ben and it's the guy she told us about ages ago when we were on the train to the Capitol, get this she's getting married to him! The Johanna Mason is getting married! It definitely surprised both Peeta and I

"I'd love to get married one day... a pretty white dress... white shoes" Willow sighs

"Okay lets slow down muffin, your only five. Lets not start thinking about that yet" Peeta tells his daughter making her giggle and walk over to him, he picks her up and kisses her cheek

"It's okay daddy, I'll marry you because then we can be together" Willow smiles making Peeta chuckle

"It's so freaky. Sometimes I need to pinch myself because she looks so much like Katniss" Johanna admits

"That's good because that means she's beautiful" Peeta replies with a smile then the oven dings

"Are you two wanting to stay for dinner?" I ask

"You sure? I mean we wouldn't want to interfere" Ben finally speaks

"Of course! Where having shepherds pie tonight. A Mellark recipe passed down since before the dark days" Peeta replies with his charming smile

"Okay..." Johanna replies and I go to go get the shepherds pie that Peeta has cooked.


	26. Johanna's Wedding

I walk through the woods like old times, the humidity making the air hot and sticky... I love it. It's like the only time I'm able to come out and hunt for once, I can actually catch something. I look around the forest, my old hunting skills coming straight back and just like always I shoot the squirrel in the tree, right in the eye, I still got it. I smirk to myself. I can't deny that I'm talented at what I do but the whole reason why I'm good at it is because of my father. I need a little more practice on my hunters footing, having two children hasn't exactly let me have my thinness back, I do admit my hips may be bigger from what they were but that certainly doesn't stop Peeta. Not at all.

When I finish I go straight to the hob to trade, I was able to get some more of Willow and Rye's favourite snacks to eat. As I get home all I hear is crying, I quickly rush into the room where Annie is bobbing Rye up and down on her hip, trying to calm him down

"What happened?" I ask worried, taking him from her

"He asked where you were and I said she just went to town and he just started crying and didn't stop till now" she explains, Ryes crying subsides to little hiccups

"He's definitely a mama's boy, that's for sure" she giggles and I laugh softly

"Didn't surprise me. He's always been clingy towards me" I smile as I sit on the couch and she sits next to me

"Flynn always was wanting to meet new people and like always he charmed them" she says

"Speaking of Flynn. How is he? I hear he like has only one year of school left then he's moving back to District Four to study all of the stuff there" I say making Annie sigh

"Yeah... he wants to get into that sea thing, catching sea animals for the district and study them. My baby boy is all grown up" she sighs with tears eyes, I place Rye down who plays with his toys, I rub Annie's back in comfort knowing she's having one of her flashbacks that upset her

"I just wish Finnick were here to see Flynn grow up. I can see it in Flynns eyes that he wants Finnick around, he needs his real father to teach him all he needs to know" she admits

"I feel the same with Prim... there's not a day goes by when I see my kids smile or play with each other that I wish Prim were here but all that I need to remember is that she died so that I could live this life, she didn't die forgotten because she lives on through my kids, through me, Peeta and my mom. Just like Finnick lives through you and aspecially Flynn. It's all going to be okay in the end I promise" I comfort her and she sniffs

"He's just like Peeta that it's not funny" Annie admits and I train my eyes to my son, I smile and ruffle his blonde curls

"I see Peeta in him everyday, that's probably the reason why I love him so much but I can tell that Willow and I will bump heads when she's older, we're already in that phase and she's only eight but I love her so much that no word can express it" I reply

"It makes sense. She's so much like you but so much like Peeta. Same with Rye" she explains

"Yeah well you'd be surprised at how much of me is in Rye. He may be sweet and good with words but he is stubborn and on those rare occasions he has one hell of a temper" this makes her giggle

"Where does he get his shyness from?" She asks

"Mostly from Peeta but my mom was extremely shy when she was younger" I answer, I mean Peeta isn't that shy but he's the most shy one out of the two of us but he's not that shy, only a little bit.

* * *

"Mommy look! I see District 11!" Willow squeals as we watch all the homes that grow crops and animals that provide us foods, today is Johannas wedding and because District 11 isn't that far from our District we didn't have to spend the night at 11. I look across from me at Peeta who sits in a black suit with a black tie, looking all handsome

"You like what you see?" He jokes smirking

"I do actually" I reply and I raise my eyebrow with the same smirk, he just chuckles and shakes his head. When we finally arrive at eleven we are able to get to the wedding in time with only a few hours left to spare and so we meet up with everyone at the ceremony, we've been seated with Annie and Flynn thank god, someone who I know. Flynn has grown extremely tall for his age although Finnick was quite tall, Flynn still inherits his mothers red hair but his fathers looks and eyes which doesn't surprise me, it's like Finnick was never gone.

It becomes nightfall shortly after the ceremony and it is now time for the celebration, filled with dancing and eating. Peeta and I share a few dances together, Peeta teaches Willow the steps to our traditional district dance, she steps on his toes a few times but it's cute to see, I dance with Rye although his idea of dancing is jumping up and down and spinning around. Johanna looked beautiful... she had a white dress that practically stuck to her body but it would sparkle as the suns rays hit it, she was one beautiful bride.

"They seem to becoming close" Annie giggles as we watch Willow and Hunter try and do the same dance as everyone

"Oh come on Annie... they're only eight and nine" I recall

"And when did Peeta start having feelings for you?" She remarks making me roll my eyes, it's not crazy that something will go on between the two best friends but I doubt Peeta will let Willow go so easily

"I guess they are becoming quite close. I've noticed for a while, I just don't mention it to Peeta" I reply and she laughs

"Yeah I guess it'll be better for all of us if Peeta didn't know much about it" she giggles

"For me too but I think he knows but is keeping it inside. After all Hunter is only nine, kids their age don't really understand things like that" I admit

"It's scary at how quick they can grow up, huh?" Annie sighs, looking at Flynn who dances with the woman he's with

"They do... too fast. I still remember holding Willow in my arms, all the fear and emptiness I still felt all went away and I just made it my dying wish that I'll raise her the best I can" I reply

"And you have, you can tell how much she loves you and Peeta" she smiles and I do too

"I never knew I could love another person like I did with Peeta but it's happened and I don't regret it at all" I sigh, Peeta walks up to us, Rye on his hip and kisses my temple, wrapping an arm around my waist as he also watches from the sidelines

"I'm just going to see if Flynn wants to dance" Annie says and walks away

"Mommy. I tired" Rye finally speaks, reaching out to me, I take him from Peeta's arms and he lays his head on my chest

"I'll go and get Willow then we can start to go" Peeta states and then kisses my cheek, I sway myself side to side, trying to get Rye to sleep, it's not long till I see a fimilar person walk up to me... it's Plutarch

"Hello Katniss. Your looking well" he greets

"Thank you, Plutarch" I reply, even after all these years something about him annoys me

"I had the pleasure of speaking with your husband and daughter. I must say she looks just like you" he compliments and notices Rye sleeping on my chest

"And this must be little Rye" he chuckles, I try putting on a smile but it's a little forced so it doesn't look sincere

"Yeah. He's only three, he looks like Peeta" I proudly state

"That I can see! So how's your nightmares been with you lately?" He asks like I'm some kind of crazy person, I try not to yell in his face, for the sake of my son who I'm holding and for everyone here as well and so I keep a friendly face

"They come and go. It's the same with Peeta and his flashbacks" I reply just as Peeta comes back with Willow, finally,

"Ah! Peeta! Nice to see you again!" He greets as Peeta picks Willow up as she complains that she's tired

"Plutarch. I see you've finally caught Katniss" Peeta politely says

"Yes I did! She sure hasn't changed a bit! She's still our mockingjay" he smiles, Willow looks at me curiously and I have to resist the urge to strangle Plutarch

"Our children don't know about that" I say through gritted teeth, obviously he's too dumb to know that it got to me and thankfully Peeta comes to the rescue

"Well it was nice seeing you but the kids are tired and we've got a train to catch" Peeta politely says, exchanging goodbyes to Plutarch, Peeta and I are finally able to get away and because of that stupid man we almost missed the train.

* * *

I look around the top apartment in the bakery, it's a little late at night but the kids are with Haymich and Effie because Peeta wanted to show me how he turned the apartment at the top of the bakery into a place where he's workers can eat and relax a little, it has a couch and storage places. He takes me to a door that has Mellark written on it and when we enter, there's a couch, desk and a chair tucked in it

"This is my office. I thought it was only fair that because I own the bakery that I have an office" he explains

"I like it. It's really cozy" I admit, he pulls me close with a cheeky smirk on his face

"You know... the kids aren't around and..." he starts kissing down my neck

"We're alone... in my office" he finishes kissing my cheek then looks at me in the eyes

"Are you really trying to convince me for us to have sex in your office?" I ask him and he nods, I roll my eyes

"Jee Peeta. What's with you and us doing the dirty" I laugh

"Because we haven't done any of that since Rye was born" Peeta whines, before he can whine any more I undo my dress that I'm wearing and let it slide down into a pool by my feet, my hands on my waist and a smirk on my face as I see his eyes my body, all that's left is my undergarments

"So now you've become speechless?" I say

"Of course. My beautiful wife is standing before me almost naked. Obviously I'll be speechless" he says, I sit on the couch and signal him to come over with my finger, stumbling he comes over while also undressing which causes him to almost trip

"You're always so clumsy when it comes to these things" I giggle as I straddle his lap, running my fingers through his golden locks

"I love you, Katniss"

"I love you too, Peeta. Even if I'm not skinny" I say giving a small smile

"Hey... I wasn't with you because you were skinny. I'd rather you look like this any day, it's the body of a woman who gave me two children and so I'd rather you look like this and not be skinny at all" he replies, I blush at his words, our lips collide and Peeta let's me know just how much he loves and cares for me, how much those words that were said were true and I believed him, I believed every word he said as he makes me sing into the night.


	27. Baby #3

It's offical... I'm going to kill Peeta, I decide as I sit on the couch rubbing my big stomach, aching feet and back, when I found out Peeta slept on the couch for a whole week but of course the kids are excited but come on? Three kids? I mean I love this baby already but just having Rye and Willow tires me out, now having a baby who won't sleep through the night plus a toddler and a little girl. Peeta works extra hard around here this time, I just lay around while Peeta does everything and I know that I'm sounding lazy and selfish but he was the one who told me that it's highly unlikely for us to have another baby and what happened? I'm having another baby. Haymich just laughed his ass off when we told him and Effie that I'm pregnant again... I punched Haymich in the shoulder... hard, what makes this situation better is Willow and Rye picking names already, Rye demands his or her name will be fluffy whereas Willow said a name that stuck out to me, Prue, she's seen Rue in our book that Peeta and I made for remembering our close ones, so Willow explained it's Prim and Rues name put together which I thought was really smart... I never knew an eight year old could be that smart.

Its been an hour since Peeta got home and immediately I got him to give my feet a massage and because he's been doing it since then I'm letting him cuddle with me tonight which he knows he shouldn't take advantage of because he still needs to cook dinner and clean... wow... have I always been such a bitch during these pregnancies? All well, this time around was Peeta's fault but I still love him and all his tenderness.

"Three kids... that's going to be tough" Peeta admits

"Oh I know. Get ready for a lot of diaper changing" I smirk, Willow and Rye are finally in bed, Peeta and I have sometime for ourselves to just cuddle which I didn't protest against because I'm so tired and I've really missed Peeta's embrace

"If this ones a girl I want to call her Prue. It's Prim and Rues name combined together. Then it's like Rue is part of this family, along with Prim" I sigh

"I really love that name. I think it'll fit well if it's a girl" he smiles

"It will be. I can feel it" I reply

"Another beautiful girl to keep away from boys" he chuckles and I smile, we then hear little feet coming down the stairs, Willow soon comes to where we are sitting, clutching onto her duck teddy

"I had a bad dream" she frowns, Peeta then sits her on his lap

"What was it about?" He asks her

"You and mommy didn't love me because the baby and Rye were still little and I was sad" she explains

"Hey... it's okay, just because there's going to be another baby doesn't mean we're not going to love you. No matter what you'll always be my little girl" Peeta comforts her

"Look on the bright side. If it's a girl you guys can be best friends and you can help us with her" I say and she giggles

"I'm okay if it's a boy too because maybe this baby will like hunting like me and you, mommy" she smiles at me

"That's right. Your the oldest so you'll have to help out a lot more now" I tell her and she nods

"I will mommy don't worry!" She smiles

"Okay. Let's get you to bed" I say standing up, I take her hand and we go upstairs, once we're in her room I tuck her in and look into her blue eyes, why do my kids grow up so quick? I don't want them to ever leave me, I don't want them to get hurt and for me not to be there to stop it

"What's wrong mommy? Why are you crying?" She asks

"I just don't want to lose my baby's. That's all" I sadly smile at her

"It's okay mommy. We'll be okay, I promise" she says

"You know I was so scared when you were in my belly. You were my first baby and I didn't know the first thing about raising a child or a newborn baby but when I held you I knew that I'd do everything I could to protect you. You mean too much to me for you to get hurt. I love you so much Willow, don't forget it okay?" I explain to her and she nods then hugs me

"I love you too, mommy. We'll always be best friends forever" she replies and I laugh

"Always. Special hunting buddies" I smile, I kiss her cheek and stand up

"Goodnight, mommy" Willow says as I get to her door

"Goodnight, little duck" then I shut her door, I notice that all the lights downstairs are off so I go straight into Peeta and I's room.

* * *

Rye and I make our way to my moms house, Rye excited to see her so he can sing her the song he learnt from me which is Deep In The Meadow, what I sing to him every night. We get to her door but when I knock she doesn't answer for a while and so I knock again, she doesn't answer... that's strange, I told her that we were coming over so she can't be in town or something. I just enter her house this time and it's as quiet as a mouse, that's too strange, I call out for her but I get no response but when I reach the kitchen I see her lying on the floor, as quick as I can I get down next to her and shake her

"Mom? Wake up. We're here" but she doesn't wake up and so I shake her, I look on the counter and see two of her medication pills... oh no... she didn't take them in time

"Mom! Wake up!" I'm now violently shaking her and Rye walks in, I feel for a heartbeat but there isn't a beat...

"Mom... please... don't leave me. You're all I have left" I cry

"Please wake up. Please" I cry as I hold her in my arms

"Mommy?" Rye croaks

"Rye. Stay with grandma" I sniff, I quickly calm Peeta and tell him to bring Haymich and Gale to my moms house without explaining anything, I return to Rye who's now singing to my mom the song he's been taught, I don't have the heart to tell him that she's gone and so I take my mother in my arms and sing along with my son. It's not long till the three men come running in, I look to Peeta and start crying

"She's gone! She's dead!" I cry, Peeta stands me up and hugs me, I cry into his chest

"Peeta... she's right..." Gale frowns

"Take Katniss and Rye home. Gale and I can handle this" Haymich instructs, I pick Rye up and Peeta takes us home, I sit on the couch with Peeta and cry into his chest as he comforts me

"I know... I know it hurts" he whispers

"It hurts me too. She's like the mother I never had" his voice cracks and I know he's trying to be strong for me, trying not to cry

"It's okay to cry... you don't have to be strong for me" I sniff looking at him, he let's all the tears fall and I wipe them away, I kiss his soft lips to tell him that we only have each other now, Rye sits on the floor playing, not really knowing what's just happened

"Willow will be heartbroken" I whisper sadly

"I know... but we have to tell her" he replies just as sad which makes me nod in return. It wasn't easy but we told Willow who cried for an hour in her room, she didn't let Peeta, me or Rye in but she eventually came down and wanted Peeta to hold her

"Why everyone crying?" Rye asks

"Because sweetie, grandma has gone into the sky" I reply

"No she hasn't! She's there!" He giggles pointing behind Peeta but there's nothing there

"You see grandma there?" I ask and he nods

"She says bye bye!" He smiles

"Is she saying anything else?" I ask him, he stares at the place behind Peeta then back at me

"She don't want crying. She wants happy!" He replies

"We love you grandma" Rye says, his eyes follow nothing till they're back on me

"Grandma gone now" he tells us then continues to okay with his toys, I look to Peeta who just shrugs looking just as confused as I do

"Rye. Are you sure it was grandma?" I ask him and he nods

"Aunty Prim was there. She pretty, mommy" he smiles

"She misses you. Her and Rue are bestest friends" he adds and I feel my heart beat

"Have you seen Prim before?" I ask

"A lot! She visit me. She play with me" he replies, I then start to look back and notice Willow would always be talking by herself in her room, almost every time she woke up from a nap or something, at least I know that Prim is watching over Rye and Willow, now my mom will too.

* * *

"Peeta. You can go to the bakery. I'm fine" I sigh as he sits on the couch sketching

"Nope. I'm staying" he stubbornly protests

"I'm fine, really I am" I tell him

"I know but I'm here in case you aren't and your just lying so I can go to work" he explains but I roll my eyes

"Fine... I'm not. Why do you have to be so stubborn" I grumble sitting next to him

"I get it from you" he chuckles kissing my temple

"Wish you didn't" I reply

"Oh come on. You love me" he smirks, stopping his sketching to look at me, I sigh

"Always. No matter how much you annoy me like a school boy" I reply kissing him, he drops his sketch book and softly pushes me down so he's hovering over me as we kiss

"I loved your braids when I was a school boy, your eyes like silver. I loved everything about you. I love you even more now" he says while kissing my neck, the baby kicking like crazy

"I think the baby thinks it's gross when we kiss" I giggle

"Well she can't see us can she?" He says making me roll my eyes

"I'm happy I've got you in my life" I whisper brushing his curls from his forehead

"Me too. Thank you, for everything you do... I mean it, you make me the happiest man on this world" he replies

"I love you more" I smile

"I love you most" he fights back

"I love you till the end of time" I smirk

"Have we really turned into that couple?" He chuckles

"I guess we have" I giggle back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put in a mother-daughter moment because there's not much of it in this story. Hoped you liked the Everlark ending


	28. The Hunger Games

Seeing as because my mom passed I was beginning to worry that I'll have to go to the hospital to birth this baby but we were able to have a nurse that was studying with my mother and so, desperate, I agreed but that doesn't calm my nerves, not to offend the nurse or anything but she doesn't exactly have much experience in this and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared something was going to happen but of course Peeta reassures me that it'll be okay. Coming up to my last week the nurse now practically lives here, she sleeps in the baby's room for now just in case it happens during the night but some days she goes home to stay so I'm not bugged by her because she isn't what you call unattractive and her being around Peeta does make me feel uncomfortable but I know I'm just overreacting.

Its been two weeks past the day that our baby was suppose to be here and it's started to worry both Peeta and I, Rye and Willow either came a two or three days after but never this long, as I help Willow spell at the table I feel the pain from a few hours ago increase which causes me to scream out, she's coming... she's really coming...

"Mommy! What's wrong?" Willow asks, panicking

"I think the baby's coming sweetheart" I groan, just in good timing Peeta walks in with Rye and immediately is by my side, I give him a look so he knows that this is it so he quickly carries me upstairs then runs out of the room to call our nurse then Annie so she can come and look after Rye and Willow. It takes the stupid nurse like an hour to get to our home, I was extremely snappy when she arrived but just because my last name changed doesn't mean I have... completely

"Okay Mrs Mellark, um were almost ready" the nurse says but I just ignore her and try to focus on Peeta's soothing words in my ear and his small kisses on my face to calm my nerves, the nurse leaves us for a while after putting towels under me. A long while later after the pain starts to get worse and worse the nurse finally says that it's time to push, this baby takes a lot to get out but soon the baby's cries is heard and I'm able to relax

"It's a boy!" She smiles, boy? But I was so sure that it was a girl? Just as Peeta cuts the cord I feel another shooting pain

"What's wrong?!" Peeta frantically asks

"I don't know!" I cry out

"I think I know! But you must start pusishing! Now!" The nurse instructs and I do, now this is what pain really is and soon after a few minutes another cry is heard

"It's a girl!" She smiles, two babies? That means... four children... oh my god... and so after her cord is cut both of our babies are laid on my chest, both look the same in their face but their hair, our girl is blonde but our boy is dark haired

"Two babies... I didn't know that it was possible..." Peeta admits but I'm still too shocked to even say anything, I know exactly what their names will be...

* * *

Peeta happily agreed that our son will be Peeta Ruben Jr but Junior for short and our girl has the name that of course Willow suggested which is Prue Poppy and they're both the missing piece to our family. I smile as Willow holds Prue close to her who looks at her, both with the same coloured eyes, Junior's eyes are blue but it's more of a dark blue and so I think he might have my eyes. I look to Peeta who sleeps on his side of the bed and Junior in between us and smile softly, I brush the hair softly from his forehead, I could tell how tired he's been because two kids at once are exhausting and he always gets up at night after insisting that I get rest and heal, I can't believe how blessed I am to have Peeta in my life... when I look back, if Peeta died in the Games then I wouldn't be able to live with myself, the Games would still be on right now and I wouldn't have four children... everything I am is because of Peeta and he has no idea how much I love him.

I hear the cry of one of my babies from the nursery, as Peeta wakes up I push him back down but he begins to protest

"I haven't nursed them in a while. You need the rest" I whisper, I kiss him softly and he nods his head. I get out of bed and walk across the room, I walk up to the crib where Prue cries and I pick up her small frame

"Shhhh. It's okay sweetie, mommy's here" I coo and immediately she calms down, I sit in the rocking chair by the window and rock in it as I feed her

"I know... the nightmares are scary but it'll be okay. I promise, it was for me. You'll find someone who will calm you, care for you, just like your daddy does with me" I smile down at Prue, her blue eyes shining into mine

"You know your daddy and I may not have had a great past but I'm glad we did, I realised the value of love and acceptance. Peeta taught me that and I know that he'll teach you the same" I explain to her, she feeds for a little longer and then I burp her then I rock her, sighing her The Valley song. When I place her back in her crib and turn around, Peeta is awake and even in the darkness I can see his bright smile, I climb back into bed with him and cuddle into his side

"I didn't know I meant that much to you" he happily admits

"Well you do, I'm happy that my boy with bread came back to me"

"I would've always came back to you. You're my love and my only love, they may have destroyed my brain but my love for you fought over it" he replies

"I still wish we went with each other. In the Quarter Quell, we should've fought till they let us take the coil, you would've been safe... with me, you would've never been taken by the Capitol and you wouldn't have been hurt as bad as you did. It was all my fault" I explain

"Don't blame yourself. Don't even try, that's all in the past. It all happened for a reason, it's a story that our kids will remember. That even though I was taken and my brain was turned, I was still able to get back to you because our love was too strong to be just taken that easily. Our kids will see us as hero's and happy that we sacrificed everything so that they can be here today" he comforts me

"I'll always love you, I'll never stop loving you. Ever" I tell him

"Neither will I. Our love is too strong to burn out"

* * *

"Damn it! I missed again!" Willow complains, I'm giving her hunting lessons which she's been real good at so far but still can't manage to hit her targets in the eye

"It's okay. I sucked on my first few tries, it took me a long time to perfect it. Just remember what I showed you, how to stand, how to aim" I explain to her and she nods, she'll soon be coming up to the age where she'll be able to come out her by herself but she's still got a lot to learn, Peeta's at home with Rye and the twins so Willow and I could come out and spend more time together

"Mom, can I ask you a question?" She asks and I nod

"Can you tell me about the Hunger Games? I'm nine now and well I think I'm mature enough to know" she asks, I sigh, I guess she's right...

"You promise that you'll be honest about how you feel after I tell you?" I ask her and she nods

"A long long time ago there was a war, which caused destruction and the Hunger Games were there for us to fear and to keep the districts 'in line' but it was only killing everyone off. Before Paylor was president there was another, his name was Coriolanus Snow, President Snow he was called, he created the Hunger Games but was the cruelest that they come in. It was the 74th Annual Hunger Games and your aunt, Primrose, was reaped and I volunteered in her place, your father was the boy that got reaped but then we weren't in love like we are now well I wasn't yet" I start, she looks at me intensely as she listens and so I continue

"After all the fame and being in the spot light your father admitted his love for me in his interview, I was angry at first but I soon realised that he wasn't my enemy. In the games we were Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12, when the rules of the Games changed we both agreed to eat nightlock berries but just as we went to eat them, the Gamemaker changes the rules, we won together but it came with a price. When I look back now I see that I cared for your father a lot more than I'd like to admit back then. So it came go the following year, we were meant to be mentors but of course the odds weren't in our favour and the rules changed. Peeta and I ended up in the Games together again but this one was different, it's how the revolution started really but... your dad was taken by the Capitol..." I trail off, even after all these years I still have trouble thinking about it but I still go on

"All that kept me sane when I was in District 13 was the pearl your dad gave me in the second Games. It took a while but after thinking that he was a traitor because of the things he would say people agreed to rescue Peeta, Johanna and Annie from the Capitol, although they were all alive... your father... they changed him, they made him see me as the threat, he almost chocked me to death but he was knocked out before he could kill me. He got better and better but I'd distance myself from him... I thought that he'd never come back to me... that I'd never have my Peeta back but I did, it took a year or so for him to get better but I got him back and now our love is stronger than ever. Even though they twisted his head with fracker jacker venom he was still able to fight back because he loved me so much" I finish

"No wonder all the older kids give me these looks. You and dad were hero's, you saved everyone" Willow admits

"So your not scared? Or see us differently?" I ask her and she shakes her head

"I liked hearing that story. Aspecially the part where you and dad fall in love again, you both are my hero's and I love you both even more now. I understand why you have nightmares and why dad always clutches onto the back of a chair" she says and I smile, kissing her forehead

"I always hoped that you'd understand" I reply and she smiles, as we continue to practice I tell her more details and of course about Gale but she still found it all interesting and that's all that mattered to me.


	29. Epilouge

**A Few Years Later**

 Peeta and I both very nervously wait downstairs of our daughter's home hearing her screaming, moaning and groaning from upstairs, we got the call a few hours ago that Willow was ready to have her baby and Peeta and I rushed around as fast as we could've to quickly to prepare ourselves for when we got here and now here we are... almost grandparents and at fifty five...  the Hunger Games were forty years ago... wow now that is something that I just can't believe. Willow and Hunter both ended up together and have been married for three years now and once Peeta and I got the news that Willow was pregnant we were so happy, of course Hunter had a hard time with trying to get Peeta's approval but eventually he passed Peeta's test which was when Hunter asked Peeta for Willows hand in marriage, he finally accepted that Willow is all grown up now. 

 After a few hours later and after a lot of screaming we hear feet coming down the stairs, Peeta and I both stand as Hunter walks down with a bright smile and my eyes start to water 

"We've had a baby boy" he smiles and I smile, I look to Peeta who's got tears in his eyes, we then follow Hunter upstairs and into the bedroom where our daughter lays with a blue bundle

"Hey little duck. How you feeling?" I ask 

"Just a little tired and sore" she admits 

"She done amazing" Hunter compliments, he takes their son out of Willows arms and places him in mine, his hair a dark brown like his fathers but lots of Willows facial features 

"What an angel. Can we know his name?" I ask 

"I thought to name him George James Hawthorne, named after both of his great grandfathers" Willow replies and I sniff looking down at the beautiful boy baby that I'm holding 

"I still can't believe that I'm a grandmother... it's an amazing feeling" I admit as I rock the sleeping baby, little George, our handsome little grandson. 

* * *

Peeta and I sit in our home on the couch not use to the quiet, the twins have gone to a school in the Capitol to help them be educated on what they want to do in the future, all of our children now know about the Hunger Games and their entire young life they hardly ever fought and showed both Peeta and I with respect but they never saw us any different than their parents 

"I can never get use to so much quiet in this house... all our babies have grown" I sigh 

"I know but we've got each other now. The love of my life who even now still wears her hair in a single braid" Peeta replies 

"You know I never thought I'd live this long... I'm happy you took those berries out of my hand when I was going to kill myself" I smile as I look at him and he smiles back 

"I still loved you. I wasn't going to just let you die" he says 

"We've come so far together and it's hard to believe that our journey could end in just a few years into the future" I sigh 

"We've had quite a life. A life that I'll never forget" Peeta replies and I lean in then press my lips softly to his

"I love you, thank you for everything" I say 

"I love you too" he smiles and we kiss again, I'll never forget the life that I've lived.


End file.
